2017 Shamy Advent Calendar
by ShamyBabboos
Summary: 25 days, 25 one-shots centered around Pasadena's favorite power couple... What has the writer gotten herself into! Will be updated daily with a new one-shot, ranging from K to M! Pure Shamy cheesiness, because you just need that during this time of year!
1. December 1st

**Hello, lovelies! Back in 2016, I did a 'Shamy Advent Calendar' over on Tumblr. I would post a one-shot every day up until Christmas. And, given how fun it was last year, I decided to do it again!**

 **So, every day** **I'll be uploading a new one-shot until December! 25 fics! They'll all range in rating from K through M, some will be Christmas themed, while others won't be. Some will be overly cheesy, while some may be overly smutty! It's a surprise every day!**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoy '2017 Shamy Advent Calendar!'**

 **For today, an overly cheesy one-shot! And a thank you to my best friend and Beta reader, Lyndsey! This wouldn't have been possible without you!**

* * *

 _December First: Decorations_

* * *

Amy's feet ached as she trudged up the stairs to her and Sheldon's apartment. The day could not have gone any more wrong. Her interns— given to her when she returned from her Princeton fellowship— were imbeciles and managed to destroy two blood samples by dropping them onto the tile floor after spilling it. Not only that, someone had dinged her car door when she was walking back from Pavilions with a bag full of vegetables for tonight's dinner. All she wanted to do now was get home, make dinner, and soak herself in a hot bath with Epsom salts and a glass of wine.

She opened the door and didn't bother looking at Sheldon before saying, "I'm home."

"Hello, Amy," she heard Sheldon say as she moved through the living room and into the kitchen. She set the bag of groceries down and then turned around to see Sheldon. Her eyes widened when she found him surrounded by several cardboard boxes. Behind him was a half-assembled Christmas tree. Amy frowned and tilted her head at her fiancé. Last she checked, Sheldon hated Christmas and anything to do with it. Especially decorating…

"What's this?"

"It's December first," Sheldon answered with a smile.

Amy nods, "It is… and?"

Sheldon gestured to the boxes, "You told me that you always decorate for Christmas on December first," he said, "so I took the liberty of going to our storage unit and taking out your Christmas decor."

Amy smiled and looked at Sheldon with soft eyes, "Sheldon's that's so nice… wait, how did you—"

"I had Penny take me," Sheldon answered.

Her smile grew and she walked over to him by weaving through the piles of boxes. She wrapped her arms around him and took in his fresh talc scent. The scent of home, "Thank you so much, Sheldon. This day has been terrible, this is a nice surprise."

Sheldon hummed and she felt him rest his head atop hers as he answered, "Well, I know how much you enjoy Christmas, and I must admit that I've grown fond of the holiday since living with you. So it seems fitting that we decorate together as a soon-to-be-married couple."

She laughed softly against his chest and pulled away from their hug to look up at him. He was such a handsome specimen. With eyes of blue and the slightest hint of stubble peppering his jaw. He smiled down at her and Amy could see the slightly crooked front tooth that he was so self-conscious of. She was immensely lucky, with all his quirks, she really did find an amazing man.

"When did you become such a sweetheart?" Amy asked out loud, even though she meant for it to stay in her head.

Sheldon blushed and she watched his Adam's apple bob in a gulp, "It's always been there, my dear. You just have a tendency to bring out the hippie side of me."

Amy grinned, "I like your hippie side."

"Well don't get too used to it," Sheldon teased with a wink, "Savor this while you can because come December 26th, this is all being put away."

She giggled and shook her head and began to open up the various boxes of decorations.

Sheldon bent down to pick up the last piece of the tree and connected it to center. He began fluffing up the fake branches and Amy, after digging through the first two boxes, began untangling the lights from last year. Luckily, Sheldon had wrapped them up well enough last year that there were only two troublesome knots for her to loosen.

They strung the lights, all while discussing what the other did. Amy complained about her interns while Sheldon— being Sheldon— complained about everything. Finally, after some trial and error, Amy stepped back and admired their work. While she was more partial to clear lights, Sheldon's pick of multi-colored looked just as beautiful in their apartment.

Already, the apartment began to smell like the cinnamon and clove potpourri Amy had stored in one of the boxes from last year and already, she felt the dresses of the day melt away. Christmas had always been Amy's favorite time of year. As a child, she loved it because it was only a week after her birthday— it was like having two birthdays. But as she got older, Christmas became a time of nostalgia. Time for hot chocolate and cinnamon and Nat King Cole. Despite being alone during the majority of her adult life, she was never alone at Christmas because her family lived all over California. It was one of the few times Amy would truly be happy. Until she met Sheldon and the gang, of course.

"You know, I would really like to listen to some—"

The sound of music already began before she could finish her thought. She lifted his iPhone to show the Christmas station on the Pandora. The soft voice of Michael Buble echoed through the apartment via Sheldon's Bluetooth speaker and Amy nearly clapped her hands in glee. Her fiance was spoiling her.

They spent the evening decorating the tree together and, through all of Sheldon's nagging about evenly spaced, they ended up with a beautiful tree. Even though Sheldon wasn't a fan of the holiday season, he did own a few tree ornaments and mixed them in among Amy's collection of Victorian-esque figurines, delicate glass bulbs, and thin icicle-like charms. There was a Spock figure hung beside a gold and red glittered ball, Isaac Newton above an icicle, and lastly, Marie Curie directly below a small monkey figurine. The tree described them— her and Sheldon— perfectly.

Amy turned her head away from the tree to see Sheldon admiring their work beside her. She saw the faintest hint of a small on his usually stoic features and she felt the overwhelming urge to wrap him in a hug again.

"Thank you."

"Hm?" He turned to face her and his smile grew, "oh, you're welcome… I know how much you love Christmas."

"I do," she stepped towards him and stood on her tiptoes and puckered her lips in a silent request for a kiss. He obliged her and she moaned into it. His kisses always had that effect on her. The power to leave her floating, the power to leave her heart feeling full. She felt him relax into the kiss and his hands moved to her waist to press her body against his.

When they pulled away, she remained on her tiptoes and whispered against his lips, "But, I love you even more."

Sheldon let out a soft laugh and kneaded his fingers into her soft waist, "Such a hippie…"

"You like it," Amy teased as she pecked him on the lips and pulled back to walk to the kitchen, "Hot chocolate?"

Sheldon licked his lips. He could never say no to such a request, "With little marshmallows?"

"Of course"

Sheldon sighed and followed her into the kitchen, "You know I can never say no to hot cocoa with little marshmallows."

* * *

 **Thank you in** **advance for your favorites and reviews!**


	2. December 2nd

**Hello, lovelies! Thank you for the support as this series begins! Today, a flashback about a certain series finale!**

* * *

 _December 2nd: Blessings_

* * *

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"How did you ask my dad for his blessing? About proposing?"

They were eating dinner at the small dining table within their apartment. Sheldon's mouth was already half-full from the bite he had just taken, and he looked at Amy with curiosity. Once he chewed and swallowed, he cleared his throat and ask, "That's an odd topic change."

"Sorry," she gave him a sheepish smile, "I just never heard that story. I find it hard to believe that my dad— the stoic paleontologist— would find you asking for his blessing necessary."

"You didn't ask him?" he placed his fork down and patted his mouth with a napkin.

"It'd be hard to get any detail out of him," Amy shrugged, "so, could you tell me?"

* * *

 _He was in an Uber to LAX. He didn't know how, but he had to get to New Jersey as fast as possible. He lips still had the unwelcome tingle left from Ramona and while Listerine killed any and all memory of Ramona from his mouth, there was not enough Listerine (or bleach) to kill the memory of that horrible kiss in his brain._

 _His body was on autopilot now. He had only gone home to grab one thing, and one thing only. The engagement ring. It's had been in his family for generations. Yellow gold with a stunning one and a half carat diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds to make the ring nearly three carats altogether. It was scratched and scuffed up, given its 114-year history, but it was still as stunning as it was when his great-grandmother, Meemaw, and own mother had worn it._

 _As the Uber inched forward on Jefferson Boulevard, he played with the ring's box within his pocket. He didn't even pack a change of clothes. The plane ticket, judging by what he saw on a ticket website, would be beyond expensive given his last minute purchase, but he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to get to her, he needed to propose, he needed the reassurance of that ring on her left hand._

 _The sound of a car horn jolted him from his mild anxiety attack. He suddenly felt like he was missing something… something important. He frowned. He had his phone, wallet, and keys… all that he really needed… He pulled out the ring box and flipped it open with his thumb. The ring was perfectly situated within the foam and suddenly, it hit him._

 _He needed to ask Amy's father for his blessing. He groaned softly. He and Amy didn't have the most conventional relationship, so not asking Amy's father for permission to marry her wouldn't be the worst thing in the world… Yet, he did ask Stephen Hawking… he groaned to himself and closed the ring box back up before putting it back in his pocket._

 _Roger Fowler wasn't the kindest man. Like Amy, he was a scientist yet there seemed to be a coldness that even Sheldon felt upon first meeting the man. They were amicable, yes, but Sheldon could see that Amy's father resembled someone else in his life. Emotionless, stern, somewhat degrading… Roger Fowler reminded him of himself. Granted, the version of himself before he met, and fell in love, with Amy Farrah Fowler._

 _He sighed and reached for his phone in his other pocket. Damn him and his desire to follow social convention. He looked through his contacts until he found the Fowlers's number. He dialed and pressed the phone to his ear._

" _Shawnee Fowler," Amy's mother answered with a high pitched cheery voice._

" _Hello Mrs. Fowler," Sheldon cleared his voice, "it's Sheldon."_

" _S—Sheldon?" Her voice wavered. While he was certain that Amy's parents didn't hate him, there was a clear barrier between them. He blamed their lack of sense of humor. Amy blamed his inappropriate talk at dinner last Thanksgiving… "What can I do for you?"_

" _I was wondering if Doctor— Roger was in. I want to speak to him."_

" _Oh, yes." She confirmed, "He's in his study. Let me get him."_

 _Sheldon heard Shawnee place the phone down and the faint click of heels before the clicking of heeled shoes was followed by Roger's heavier steps. The phone shifted and he heard Roger's deep and monotonous voice._

" _Doctor Cooper. How nice to hear from you," the statement, Sheldon knew, was a lie. But he wasn't going to worry about it. Not when he was on his way to the airport to propose with nothing more than a ring and the clothes on his back._

" _Doctor Fowler." Sheldon nodded. It felt weird to call someone else other than Amy 'Doctor Fowler'..._

" _What can I do for you?"_

" _I have a question, and I realize that it may not be the preferred method of asking such a question. However, I am in a unique situation right now. So this is the only way."_

 _He didn't say anything, and Sheldon took that as a queue to keep going, "I'm in an Uber right now, on my way to the airport. Amy, as you know, is working in New Jersey so… I'm on my way to her."_

 _He sighed, "Doctor Cooper, I have a conference call in five minutes—"_

" _I'm sorry, I'll make this quick. What I'm trying to say is…" Sheldon took a deep breath and said, "I want to ask Amy to marry me."_

 _Sheldon was met with silence yet again before Roger hummed and mumbled, "Interesting."_

" _I realize how strange this sounds," Sheldon began as he glanced out of the car window. The driver was just feet away from the large LAX sign, meaning he'd be at the American Airlines departure terminal in ten minutes… if traffic were to move any faster… "But I'm on my way to another state to propose because a colleague named Ram—"_

 _Doctor Fowler— Roger— cleared his throat, "I don't need to know the circumstances that made you decide to is irrelevant."_

 _Sheldon gulped. He could hear Roger's patience wearing thin and when he opened his mouth o apologize again, Roger continued on, "Doctor Cooper— Sheldon— I've been married for 37 years, though sometimes it doesn't feel like it. I'm extremely dedicated to my work, as are you and," he sighed, "that made married life hard. More for Shawnee than for me… I don't want you to end up like me, son. It took me a long time to learn how to be more than just a man of science."_

" _Sir, with all due respect, I don't plan on it." Sheldon answered, "When I met Amy, I was reluctant to even be in the same room alone with her. I was afraid of the feelings I had for her, but… but now I don't even remember what life felt like before her. I want to marry her because she makes me feel like I can be more than what I've known. She's my best friend, and so, so much more than that."_

 _Amy's father didn't reply and Sheldon kept going, "I probably should have done this years ago, but it took me a long time to realize how special she is. I don't want to waste a single moment more."_

" _You sound very sure of this."_

" _I am. Your daughter is a wonderful person, sir. She's one of a kind to me. Nobel worthy."_

" _I don't disagree with you, Doctor Cooper. I may not be good at showing it, but I've always been proud of Amy and all she's accomplished. She's my only child and I couldn't be more proud…"_

 _Sheldon heard Roger's voice soften as he spoke about Amy. He heard the age and wisdom within it, "Please take care of my little girl, Sheldon."_

" _Is that a yes?"_

" _Indeed, it is. Tell her I said hello when you land in New Jersey. She really loves you. I would be surprised if she didn't say yes on the spot."_

* * *

As Sheldon finished the story, Amy smiled up at him and lowered her fork. She had known her father for 35 years and he had rarely shown any affection towards her, physical or otherwise. The last time she had gotten a hug from her father was when she graduated from Harvard. That was just who he was. But, never had she heard him say what he told Sheldon.

"He said that?" Amy asked in slight disbelief.

Sheldon nodded and his eyes moved from her eyes to the glittering engagement ring on her finger, "He did, but it would probably embarrass him if you brought it up. He doesn't seem to be one to show his feelings often."

"Funny," Amy giggled softly, "I knew a guy that used to be just like that."

Him. She was talking about him, and he wasn't going to deny that he had been just as robotic in the past. "And now you're going to marry him," Sheldon added with a smile. She let out another laugh and stretched her hand out to hold his across the table.

"And I can't wait."

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews!**


	3. December 3rd

**Thank you again for the continued support!**

 **today is a cute little fanfiction featuring... Halley!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _December 3rd: Babies_

* * *

"Why did you volunteer us for babysitting duties?"

For nearly a year, Sheldon had successfully managed to avoid most interaction with Halley Wolowitz. It wasn't that he _hated_ babies. He wasn't a monster. He did, however, prefer them to be very far away from him. In a different room from him. And now, thanks to Amy's oh-so-generous heart, Halley had invaded the apartment, complete with a large diaper bag, a collapsible playpen and a stack of child movies and shows on DVD.

"Because Bernadette and Howard haven't had a day off in months." She quipped as she held Halley. How, at nearly a year old, her blonde hair had grown long enough to be put up in pigtails on a daily basis.

"Yes, they have," Sheldon complained, "they have Stuart as a live-in nanny!"

"Fine. _Stuart_ hasn't had a day off in months." Amy agreed before bouncing Halley on her hip and giving her an overly dramatic smile. Given his own aversion to babies, he had never seen Amy interact with Halley one on one. It seemed almost surreal to him. To see Amy smile like a crazy person, to see her carrying a baby on her left hip as if it were second nature.

"Very well… but I don't like it." Sheldon huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Amy frowned and said, "It's only for a couple of hours. Besides, you've told me that you want to be a father in the future."

"Yes, but Halley is… Howard's…"

Amy glared, "And?"

Sheldon shook his head, "I'm not going to add on to that. The fact of the matter is, is that I don't do babies. They're sticky and messy and.."

Halley squealed then and gently smacked her hand against Amy's cheek as she said with a giggle, "Adorable?"

"What you call adorable, I call an evolutionary reaction to infants." Sheldon retorted. Amy ignored his comment and moved to the living room. She lowered herself onto the floor and moved Halley to sit facing Sheldon.

"Come on, Sheldon. At least try to interact with her. She's technically your niece."

"No. She'd be my niece if Halley belonged to my sister or brother. My sister has two kids and Junior may or may not have three."

Amy's eyes widened, "Three?!"

"That's for the paternity tests to decide," Sheldon said with a simple shake of his head.

"I see… regardless. Halley is your friend's child, you're going to see her grow up and mold into her own person. You might as well get familiar with her."

"How am I supposed to get familiar with her, she's just a baby?"

"Just—" Amy was cut off by the sound of her cell phone. She shifted herself in order to get her phone out of her back pocket with her free hand and answered, "Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler… Uh huh… Yes… You're kidding?… I mean, I'm kind of preoccu-… Alright…"

She hung up and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Work?" Sheldon inquired.

"Yeah, someone on my team botched an experiment and they need my notes in order to redo it." She stood up from the floor, Halley still in her arms and stood in front of Sheldon, "So I need you to watch the baby."

"What?! Can't you take her with you?"

"First off, we don't have a car seat. Secondly, do you really think having a baby near dangerous lab equipment is a good idea?" Amy challenged and Sheldon shut his mouth without protest. Amy then stretched out her arms and offered Halley to Sheldon. He hesitantly took her from Amy and held her at arm's length.

"How long will you be?" Sheldon asked, his voice already shaking slightly with the thought of being alone with an infant.

"An hour? An hour and a half? As fast as it takes me to grab my notes and help them set up another round of tests" It was clear Amy wasn't best pleased about leaving, and as she shrugged on her jacket, she went back over and kissed him at the top of his head, "I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you."

"Hm," Sheldon hummed, "love you too."

"Bye, baby Hal, be good for Uncle Sheldon" Amy blew a kiss to the baby and Halley gurgled happily and kicked around.

"I'm not her—" Amy left and shut the door before he could protest. Sheldon continued sitting there, staring at the infant in his arms as he muttered, "Uncle…"

She looked exactly like Bernadette, with fine blonde hair and blue eyes. Luckily, as she got older, Halley's once hoarse voice softened into that of a typical baby's, though with a lower tenor. She smelled of talc and a little bit of something else. Baby's breath perhaps… As he stared, Halley seemed to be sizing him up. Her mouth was agape and there was a line of drool rolling down to her chin. _'Yuck…'_

"So… Halley… do you know any words?"

Silence… Sheldon frowned, "Science? Math?... Star Trek?"

"Ma-ma-ma!" She kicked in his arms and giggled softly.

Sheldon sighed, "At least you've gotten one syllable down… Let's see… what do you do with an infant…" Sheldon thought out loud to himself before Halley's smile disappeared and her lip began to quiver. Sheldon narrows his eyes, "What's the matt—"

Her cry was loud enough to jolt him and he stretched the infant out farther within his arms. "Oh dear Lord… Okay… Okay… Um…"

His mind was going a hundred miles an hour. What on Earth do people do to stop a crying baby?! She couldn't have needed changing, Amy did that just moments ago (thank God), and Howard had told them to feed her at three, and it was only two...

He then remembered his sister. How she would soothe babies. She'd hold them, bounce them, sing to them. Well… he wasn't about to sing to Halley, but he saw no choice but to coddle her, or she'd continue crying until who-knows-how-long. He stood from the couch and hesitantly pulled Halley into an embrace, twisting her in his arms so that her face was nuzzling the crook of his neck. He ignored the instinct to pull Halley away as the drool on her chin touched his neck.

Slowly, he began pacing around the apartment with a slight bounce in his step. The crying in his ear was almost deafening and he winced with each wail. "Shh… Shhh…. It's okay. Uncle Sheldon's got you." He soothed, though he was certain that Halley wasn't understanding a word he was saying, "Sheldon's here…"

As he continued to pace, Halley began to quiet until there was only little exhalations and hums. He smiled softly to himself and when he was confident Halley's fit of rage was over, he pulled Halley away from his chest and looked at her.

"Better?" Halley just stared, but Sheldon took that as a yes, "Good… Now let's get you down for a na—" He was cut off when Halley leaned forward into his chest and nuzzled into him. Sheldon frowned and pulled Halley away again, "No, Halley…"

She threatened to cry again, her lower lip quivered and Sheldon, for fear of losing any more of his hearing, obliged her and placed her back on his chest, "Alright, alright…"

He moved back to the couch, Halley still against his chest, and say down. He shifted himself to recline against the couch's arm and used a free hand to grab the remote. He wasn't going to risk setting her down after that, and looked down at the cuddling baby and said, "Has Howard introduced you to Star Wars yet?"

* * *

"Sheldon, I'm home. I'm so sorry I—" The sight she walked in one stopped her in her very tracks. Her mind seemed to stop as well, and her ovaries— she feared— would explode. Sheldon, with little Halley curled up on his chest. Both of them dead asleep. She could hear Star Wars being played on the television and she reached for the remote to turn it off. Kneeling down, she placed a hand on Sheldon's shoulder and gently roused him.

"Sheldon," she whispered, "wake up."

"Mmm," he stirred, but was careful not to disrupt Halley who was now softly snoring against him. When Sheldon opened his eyes, he smiled when he was met with Amy's green, "Oh, you're home."

"I am, finally," she said with a sigh, "I'm sorry I took so long."

Sheldon shrugged, "Science can be a demanding mistress."

"I hope Halley didn't give you any trouble."

"She did at first by crying loud enough to wake the neighbors," Sheldon answered. He gently embraced Halley and sat up. She didn't move and only yawned before settling back against Sheldon, "but I think she and I reached an agreement."

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews! I'll be replying to you all soon, I've just been slacking off, LOL! But I truly appreciate each and every review I get! They mean the world!**


	4. December 4th

**Hello loves! Please note the change in rating, for this one-shot is _rated M!_**

 **I hope you enjoy! And a huge thank you to my best friend and beta for helping me during this challenge!**

* * *

 _December 4th: Pudding_

* * *

Sheldon rarely had sleepless nights. Given his perfected sleep schedule, Sheldon would usually get exactly 8 hours of sleep, no more, no less. The only times when that sleep schedule would be disrupted was when he was ill or playing video games with the guys. However, tonight, for whatever reason, he was unable to stay asleep. Tossing and turning for what seemed to be the fifteenth time in ten minutes, Sheldon let out a sigh and reached for his cell phone to check the time.

One o'clock in the morning... and he had already woken up four times since ten o'clock. He set his phone down and turned towards where Amy would be and found she wasn't in bed either. He frowned. When did she manage to get up? With him being awake the majority of the night, he would think to have felt her if she left.

He turned again towards the bedroom door. It was mostly shut, but Sheldon could see the faintest light coming from the Christmas tree through the frosted glass. Only Amy would use Christmas lights at night, instead of the five light fixtures in the living room and kitchen. Sitting up, Sheldon slid his feet into his slippers and stretched before standing from bed. Despite Amy most likely being awake, he tiptoed across the bedroom and carefully opened the door to find Amy in the kitchen. She was in his favorite nightgown of hers; short-sleeved and only reached her knees. She was leaning forward onto the kitchen island, a pudding cup in one hand as she twirled the spoon around in the other. Her eyes were unfocused, aimed towards the front door.

"Good evening," Sheldon said, his voice hushed to a whisper. Even though they were both awake, there was something sacred about late nights. A silent rule that one should be quiet as not to disturb the world's slumber. She turned to face him as she took another bite of pudding, "couldn't sleep either?"

Amy shook her head and looked down at the pudding cup to scrape whatever was left with her spoon, "Not a minute… I'm not sure why, either."

"Same."

Amy shrugged, "So, I just came in here for pudding."

Sheldon's eyes narrowed, "Is that why my pudding cups go missing? Because you eat them at one in the morning?"

Amy said nothing and instead put the spoon in her mouth to devour the last bit of pudding, but that didn't stop her from blushing and smiling to silently declare her guilt. Sheldon shook his head but smiled right along with her as he walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a pudding cup for himself and a spoon from the drawer. He stood beside Amy and opened the cup of pudding. He licked the pudding from the lid and asked, "Why can't we sleep? We didn't even have tea…"

"I don't know," Amy said as she tossed her now empty cup into the trash, "we were keeping our minds busy with wedding planning, maybe our brains haven't come down from the energy spike."

"Perhaps…" He hummed as he took the first spoonful of pudding. For some reason, it tasted better at one in the morning.

"But, I have a few ideas of what might help us sleep…" Amy whispered.

"Oh? And what are the options?"

Without hesitation, Amy reached out to cup his face and turn his head to look at her. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. They both tasted of chocolate pudding and Sheldon hummed, welcoming the sweetness of her lips on his. When she pulled away, she gave him an inquisitive stare and a devilish smirk.

"So your idea is making out?"

"More like a step _up_ from making out," Amy teased and Sheldon didn't need further hints.

"Coitus?" His eyes widened, "At one in the morning?"

She nodded and said, "It's on the table, just saying."

"Hmm…" Sheldon took another bite of pudding, but he much preferred the taste of Amy's lips. Ever since their spontaneous love making prior to Amy's Princeton fellowship, coitus had been the only thing in Sheldon's life that wasn't scheduled. It happened naturally, like the seasons. When they wanted it, they had it. Often. Not that he was complaining by any means. However, with work and the holidays, they haven't made love in nearly two weeks, and he was starting to feel it waning on him, "Making love does tend to wear us out…"

"Exactly," Amy winked at him and Sheldon felt the stirring of desire within him, "so why not right here? Right now."

"Right here? Of course we'd have coitus in the apartment, where else would we…" He understood what she meant. His jaw dropped and his eyes scanned the kitchen, "In the kitchen?!"

"Why not?" Amy challenged, "I just swiffered…" Amy bobbed her eyebrows up and down suggestively Andalusia shiver ran down Sheldon's spine. He was more than tempted…

"Woman, you are going to be the death of me," he grumbled as he set his pudding cup down. He then turned and leaned in to kiss her while slowly and carefully guiding them both to the floor.

"Wouldn't death by sex be a fun way to go?" Amy inquired as they rested on the floor. Sheldon pulled her on his lap and ground against her as he was already hard.

"I'm not sure fun and death belong in the same sentence, but I'll let that slide," Sheldon growled as he began trailing kisses from her lips to her ear and down her jawline. With a soft moan, Amy melted under his touch as his hands grabbed at her nightgown and lifted it up between his lip's assault on her neck.

He only pulled away to pull the nightgown up and away from her body, and placed it unceremoniously on the floor. Getting a sight of her breasts, he leaned down and captured her nipple. She moaned and tilted her head back in pleasure as his tongue deftly teased and circled the tightening bud.

"Sheldon… please…"

He groaned against her skin and pulled away only to shift her enough to remove her panties, as well as his own pajama bottoms and briefs. He was already as hard as rock, which surprised himself. But, of course, Amy always had ways of surprising him. No matter the time of days, she managed to send his mind— and body—reeling. Once he had set his erection free, Sheldon pulled Amy tip onto his lap again and he audibly gasped when Amy pushed him on his back. The tile felt cold against the back of his head, but with Amy grinding against his cock, he hardly had time to think about it.

She lowered herself onto him with ease, and they both moaned in delight. It had been far too long since they had done this and e missed the intimacy between them.

"I missed this," Amy moaned as she began rocking her hips.

"I did too…" Sheldon whispered as he reached his hands out to grasp her hips and guide her movements, "you are simply magnificent."

She smiled and began to quicken the pace. Her breasts, small and round, bounced which each movement. With one hand on her hip, Sheldon cupped her left breast with his other hand and squeezed.

He could tell by the volume of her moans and the quivering in her thighs that she was close, and damn it, he was too. Usually he would be able to easily outlast Amy, make sure she got more than her fair share of pleasure. But right now, he knew it was impossible.

"Amy… s-slow down… I'm close…"

Amy only smirked and instead of slowing down, she sped up, "Good. I want you to feel good, baby."

Sheldon blushed at the pet name. She only ever used it when she was feeling amorous, or cocky… or both. "Amy…"

"Come, Sheldon," Amy leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, "come inside me."

"Vixen… Oh dear Lord!" He arched his back as his orgasm swept over him. His erection throbbed within Amy with each pump of her hips. Within seconds, she howled in ecstasy as she took her own pleasure, pulsing and tightening around him until she was too tired to continue moving. Panting, her breath still smelling of the chocolate pudding, she slowly lowered herself to lie down atop Sheldon, who was equally as spent.

"That was nice," she whispered in his ear as soon as she regained her breath.

Sheldon only nodded and wrapped his arms around her before asking, "Should we get off the floor and go back to bed?"

"Mmm, in a minute…"

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews! I'll be replying to them later today!**


	5. December 5th

**Thank you for the continued support! Today's one-shot features a headache, a dinner, and Star Trek!**

 **And, another big thank you to my bestie and beta, DrummerGirl66! She's truly a lifesaver when it comes to these fics!**

* * *

 _December 5th: Appreciation_

* * *

Amy had decided to stay home from work that day on account of a migraine, leaving her alone in the apartment for the day while Sheldon went to work. She was bedridden all morning and part of the afternoon and kept the bedroom as dark and as quiet as possible. But as she began to feel better, she looked at her phone to see several texts from Sheldon:

' **I hope your migraine goes away. Would you like me to buy Excedrin for you when I'm off work? - S'**

' **I'm going to take your silence as a resounding yes. I'll buy Excedrin. Gel tablets or regular pressed pills? Just kidding, we both know gel tablets are far superior. - S'**

' **More silence, you must be asleep. Hopefully your phone is on silent or the notifications might worsen your pain. - S'**

' **I just read an article on lessening migraine pain. Have you tried a hot shower with some essential oils? I usually don't believe in the healing powers of such oils, but I know you're crazy for eucalyptus and lavender. - S'**

' **Still no reply? You must be out cold. I'll leave you be. Let me know if you need anything. - S'**

' **Work is so mundane without you. - S'**

' **I miss you. - S'**

' **I hope you're feeling better. I love you. - S'**

Reading his texts had made her heart soar. He really was so much more caring and sweet than most people gave him credit for. She slowly sat up, afraid that any quick movement would bring back the throbbing pain, but none returned. The migraine, the blurred vision, the sensitivity, had seemingly disappeared into nothingness. Stretching, she began to think of ways to thank Sheldon and to let him know he was appreciated.

Now, dressed and pain-free, Amy had made dinner and just finished setting the table for them. There were candles lit around the living room and kitchen to the give their home a soft and romantic look to it. He'd be home any minute now, as it was nearly six in the evening. She turned and walked back into the kitchen to collect two glasses of them. She wasn't going to risk drinking wine that night, so she chose apple cider for her and Sheldon both.

The sound of the deadbolt turning signaled Sheldon's arrival. He opened the door and set his keys in the ceramic bowl beside the door. There was a Pavilions paper grocery bag in his hand and he whispered, "Amy, I'm home. I bought—" He turned to see Amy standing behind the kitchen island, smiling at home with love in her eyes.

"Welcome home, Doctor Cooper."

"Oh," Sheldon straightened his back and his voice changed back to its normal volume and tone, "I take it your migraine has gone away?"

"Completely, but thank you for buying Excedrin," Amy answered with a smile as Sheldon took in his surrounds. He took a deep inhale and smiled.

"Spaghetti?" Sheldon inquired and Amy nodded. He stepped further into the room and shrugged off his windbreaker, "It's not date night."

"You're correct," Amy began, "but it doesn't have to be date night for me to make you a nice dinner, does it?"

He set the grocery bag down and walked to the set table. It was indeed spaghetti with little hot dogs chopped up in the sauce. He licked his lips and smiled. His favorite. Beside the pot of spaghetti, there was a plate of garlic and choose bread that made Sheldon's mouth water, "I suppose not."

"And afterward, I was thinking we could go over to the couch and watch Star Trek— the original series— of course."

"What's the occasion?" Sheldon asked. He was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but he and Amy had been dating long enough for there not to be too many surprises anymore. They have settled into domestication comfortably. That wasn't a bad thing of course, but Sheldon and Amy have had a routine together for over a year and they rarely ventured outside of it.

"Just you, Sheldon."

Amy could see his cheeks redden in the candlelight, "Really? That's it?"

"Of course. I want to show you how much I love you," Amy explained. Her smile never faded as she walked over to him and kissed him square on the mouth. When she pulled away, she gestured towards the food, "now sit down and dig in. I'm sure you're hungry."

"I am, actually. I missed lunch because I usually have lunch with you on Tuesdays," he admitted as he sat at the table and began to scoop a healthy serving of pasta onto his plate.

"Sheldon," Amy shook her head and served herself some food as well. She wasn't as hungry as he was, even if she did spend the day in bed, "you should have eaten."

He shrugged and grabbed a piece of garlic bread and bit into it, "I know, but I was distracted. By work. By you… By the fact that flamingos can only eat when their heads are upside down…" Amy gave him a confused look before he added, "See? Strange."

Amy laughed and twirled pasta around her fork, "Did you know that honey bees can get STDs?"

A pause, and then he hummed and said, "Interesting. I'm no longer thinking about flamingos."

After eating dinner, Amy stood up from the table, "You can go relax on the couch and get Star Trek set up while I put dishes away."

"No, no. You made dinner. We have an agreement that whoever makes dinner gets to relax while the other gets to do dishes."

"But—"

"No buts, little lady." Sheldon admonished with a sly grin, "Now walk five feet to the living room and relax while I do the dishes."

Amy couldn't argue, and even if she could, Sheldon was already picking up the multiple plates and silverware without hearing another word. She nodded and went to the living room and relax and set up Star Trek on the television. Once everything was set up, Amy sat on her side of the couch (the side closest to the door) and waited for Sheldon to sit down with her after he'd done the dishes.

Once done, he wiped his hands on a hand towel and walked over to the living room. He sat beside her and reached for the remote. He then surprised her by wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. He then kissed her cheek and brushed a few strays hairs away from her face.

"Doctor Cooper, are you feeling cuddly?"

He blushed, "Well since you made that lovely dinner, I suppose I should indulge you."

Amy smirked and said, "Well, thank you."

He cleared his throat and shifted his gaze over to the television, "Alright, ready?"

"Always" Amy whispered before leaning into Sheldon's shoulder.

As they watched Star Trek, Amy felt him pull her closer as the episodes played on until she was nearly flushed against him. After two episodes, Sheldon turned and kissed her cheek again, "Amy?"

"Yes?"

He paused the television and turned his body to face her, "I can't wait to be your husband."

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews!**


	6. December 6th

**Thank you again for the continued support!**

 **Not going to lie... this one might be my favorite thus far! Today's fic features blackjack and M &Ms!**

 **Another big thank you to my bestie for helping me with this challenge!**

* * *

 _December 6th: Pokerface_

* * *

Setting her tea-filled mug on the coffee table, Amy smiled and sat down. It wasn't often that she read for pleasure. Her days were mostly filled with reading scientific papers, editing her own, and re-reading her edits. Tonight was different though. With her schedule and head clear, Amy reclined on the teal couch and opened up to the page she'd last bookmarked in _The Daughter of Sherlock Holmes_. She wasn't the biggest fan of Sherlock Holmes, but she was a fan of a good mystery novel.

However, just as she began to delve into the book, all the lights in the apartment flickered before turning off completely. A power outage. With it being six in the evening, the apartment was nearly pitch black and she heard Sheldon— who was in the bedroom reading his comic— gasp and shuffle around.

Amy sighed, "Here we go…" She'd have to enjoy her book another time. She placed the bookmark back between the pages and shut the book, whispering to herself, "in three… two… one…"

Right on queue, Sheldon marched into the living room. A yellow safety helmet already on his head as well as a safety vest around his torso. In his hand was another helmet and vest— for Amy. She groaned and Sheldon declared, "Nobody move, we are in an emergency situation."

Amy shook her head, "I'm the only one in here."

"Then don't move," Sheldon insisted as he dropped Amy's helmet and vest on the couch beside her feet. "I'm going to get our survival kit."

"Sheldon, seriously? This isn't the end of the world."

"You don't know that, Amy," Sheldon said, "Do you think the apocalypse begins all at once? No, it starts with a simple power outage that people think is 'no big deal.'"

Amy groaned and shook her head. She then grabbed her phone and turned on the flashlight to watch her fiance, her sweet, lovable… high maintenance fiance run back into their bedroom to grab the large duffle bag from the top shelf of their closet. He walked back into the living room and set the survival kit on the coffee table.

"The power went out two weeks and nothing happened. Would you please calm down?"

Sheldon shook his head, "Not a chance, little lady," he sat beside her and grabbed her untouched safety helmet and gesturing it towards her, "As your future husband, it is my duty to protect you in these situations. Now please, put on your safety helmet."

Amy frowned and gave him an exasperated look before gently pushing his hand away from her, "I'm not wearing that," she then stood from the couch and used her phone's flashlight to go to the kitchen, "I'm going to get some candles lit and read my book."

"Amy!" Sheldon pressed a hand to his chest, "what have I told you about using candles during disaster situations?! What if we have a gas leak?!"

"And what have I told you about trying to make me wear that ridiculous safety hat?"

Sheldon pouted and crossed his arms, "You know, there was a time when you would have found my attention to safety sexy."

"I find everything about you sexy," Amy said with a grin. She found the long neck lighter in their miscellaneous kitchen drawer and began to light the candles that were around the apartment. When she finished, she put the lighter down and walked up to Sheldon and placed a hand on his shoulder, "but you're being neurotic for nothing. Just relax with me."

Amy could see the hesitation in his eyes before he finally resigned with a sigh, "Fine."

"Good," she sat back on the couch and removed Sheldon's helmet and turned off its light, "Let's just play a game to get your mind off things."

He hummed and looked around, "What could we possibly play with such little light?"

"You don't need much light to play cards," Amy suggested and Sheldon's brow furrowed.

"Cards? Is this your way of asking me to play strip poker? Because now is hardly the time for any hanky panky. We are in a crisis."

"Come on Sheldon," Amy said, "just a little game of blackjack."

"But we don't have chips…"

"Here," Amy stood up and went back to the kitchen. She grabbed a bag of M&Ms from the cabinet and then went into the miscellaneous drawer again to extract a pack of playing cards. When she walked back to the couch, she gave Sheldon 20 M&Ms, as well as herself. She then explained, "We'll use these M&Ms. I'll bet five of mine."

Sheldon looked down at the coffee table and nodded before gathering five of his candies and piling them with Amy's, "Very well… I'll match you."

Amy shuffled the cards and placed them face down between them. She gave dealt the cards and looked at what she had, "you first."

"Hit me."

Amy handed him a card from the stack and then said, "hit me."

Sheldon then handed her a card. Amy looked up at Sheldon to see if there were any tell-tale signs of what he had. She had to admit, he had an amazing poker face… She took a deep breath and declared, "I'll stay."

She set her cards down, face up. She had 18 and Sheldon smiled as he set his own cards down.19. He grabbed the 10 M&Ms and placed them back in his pile.

"Wow," Amy blinked, "someone's got a good poker face."

"I learned from my Meemaw," Sheldon told with a smirk.

They played a few more rounds and by the end of it, Amy had lost every single one of her M&Ms. Sheldon smiled and popped an M&M into his mouth and crunched down on the thin candied shell to savor the chocolate beneath.

Amy watched him pouted, "I don't want to play with you anymore…"

"Come on," Sheldon encouraged, "you were the one who wanted to play this and pass the time with the power being out."

"But you keep winning," Amy whined with a hint of a smile, "I have nothing left to bet."

Sheldon hummed as he thought and Amy watched his lips curl into a smirk, "How about this," he grabbed five M&Ms and placed them in the center of the table, "I'll bet five… but if I win, you have to give me a kiss."

Amy mirrored his smirk, "I thought you said no hanky panky."

"Kissing is completely innocent."

Amy licked her lips, "Not the way we've kissed lately."

Sheldon crossed his arms, "Do you accept the terms?"

"I suppose," Amy adjusted on the couch and shuffled the cards again. She set them between her and Sheldon and dealt them again.

Sheldon looked at his cards and then looked at her, "Hit me."

Amy handed him a card, "Hit me."

He gave her a card and she winced, "Bust… guess I'll have to kiss you."

She then put down her cards and Sheldon leaned over to kiss her. When he was just inches away from her lips, he looked at her cards and stopped, "Wait, why did you take another card? You had 20!"

She leaned in and met his lips, giving him a soft but passionate kiss before pulling away and whispering, "I know."

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews!**


	7. December 7th

**Thank you again for your continued support!**

 **Today's fix is similar to day 4; it's smut, and takes place in the early morning/late night! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Another thank you to my best friend and beta! She's been a huge help this month, she's amazing!**

* * *

 _December 7th: Dawn_

* * *

Sheldon looked at the clock on his phone and sighed before setting it back down once again. It was five in the morning and while he was early riser regardless of day, the sun hadn't even risen and neither would he; there was no reason to leave his bed until seven. He wasn't tired, so sleep was pointless now, but he did enjoy the silence that the early dawn brought. It was one of the rare times his mind wasn't running rampant. He turned around in bed and faced Amy. She was beautiful there. Asleep, with her lashes fluttering against her cheek. Of course, she has always been a beguiling woman, but Sheldon preferred to appreciate Amy when she was unaware of his gaze. She was like art. One had to look in silence and admire it, both up close and from afar.

He reached a hand over and gingerly pushed the hair away from her face, careful as not to wake her. When he pulled his hand away, however, Amy opened her eyes and looked at Sheldon with a soft smile.

"Oh," Sheldon frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," Amy yawned as she said it, "I've been awake on and off for about an hour now."

"I see," Sheldon whispered and he brought his hand back up to run his fingers through her thick brunette hair. She smiled and closed her eyes at his touch. She truly was everything he could ever want in a woman. Intelligent, witty, sassy, caring... a twinge of desire pulsed within him. He bit his lip before asking, "how… awake are you?"

Amy opened one eye, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious…" Sheldon lied, and he knew that Amy could see right through him.

"You're feeling frisky, aren't you?"

Sheldon blushed. Yeah, right through him… and apparently his pajama pants, too… He muttered, "How did you know?… You're right. I want you, Amy," he scooted closer to her and then whispered, "very much so…"

Amy slipped her arms around him and leaned in to kiss him. At the touch of her soft lips, he moaned and deepened the kiss before rolling on top of her. Amy then wrapped a leg around his waist and he smoothed his hand up and down the soft skin of her outer thigh. When they pulled away for air, Amy kissed him again and said, "I want you too, Sheldon. I always do."

Her response made Sheldon grin before he kissed her once again. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth to tease and lap at her own tongue. When he pulled away, he sat back and began pulling Amy's nightgown up and off of her body. He took his time, mapping her body despite knowing every curve already. When he exposed her breasts, he watched the buds tighten when they came into contact with the cool air of the room.

"Have I told you how delectable you are?" Sheldon inquired once he lifted the gown over her head and tossed it aside.

"Sheldon…" He couldn't see her blush, but he knew she was just by hearing her voice.

"It's true," he leaned down and kissed her, "let me show you…"

Amy nodded and Sheldon began kissing down her body. Down her slender neck, where he dipped his tongue into the dip between her collarbones. Then down to her breasts where he paid attention to each of them. Amy moaned as his tongue swiped and circled around the hard nipple.

"Mmm… I love when you do that…"

"I know," Sheldon murmured against her skin, "almost as much as I enjoy doing it."

He pulled away to kiss and lick down her stomach until he reached her panties. He pulled the off and settled between her legs. He could smell the arousal already and, even in the lack of light, he could see her folds glisten with moisture. He couldn't wait a moment longer and sealed his mouth her her womanhood. His tongue delved between her folds to locate her clitoris. Amy gasped as his tongue met the sensitive bundle of nerve endings and her body practically melted into the sheets.

He continued playing and teasing her clitoris, her moans driving him. His hips ground against the bed as his erection became so hard it nearly hurt. Amy reached a hand up and began messing with his hair as he feasted on her. The sensation of her fingers combing through his hair sent chills down his spine. The taste of her nearly drove him mad with lust. The sound of her moans made his blood run hot. Amy was a drug. Plain and simple Once she got into his head, he was a goner— he even had withdrawals when he wasn't near her.

As he tongue continued its assault on her clit, his finger slid into her and he groaned. His cock twitched at the thought of being inside her soon. Curling his finger upward, he rubbed at her G-spot, knowing that the combination of both would have Amy screaming his name in seconds.

"S...Sheldon… I'm so close! Please!"

He pulled away momentarily, "Come. I want you to. Come so I can be inside you."

Amy obliged him and he felt her thighs shake on either side of him before enclosing around his head. Her screams echoed through the room and her fingers fisted his short hair, encouraging him to keep going, to not stop until she and her body were too sensitive to continue. When she came down from her orgasm, Amy gasped sharply in pain and in pleasure and her hips involuntarily bucked Sheldon's mouth away from oversensitivity.

He smiled down at her, licking his lips and watching as she took the time to catch her breath. She opened her eyes and looked up at him like he was the apple of her eye. When she caught her breath, she sighed and said, "It's been awhile since you've done that… that was nice…"

Sheldon smirked and crawled over her. He was still clothed, but he ground his cock against her to illicit a shiver from her, "and we haven't even begun, my dear. I don't plan on leaving this bed unit seven, at the earliest."

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews!**


	8. December 8th

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 10!**

 **Cute little fic taking place immediately after last night's episode (The Confidence Erosion).**

 **This is much shorter than the previous one-shots, on account of me getting sick, but I hope you enjoy regardless!**

* * *

 _December 8th: Dance_

* * *

Amy had walked out of her apartment expecting to be married when she got back home. That's what they had planned anyway, a quick marriage at the Beverly Hills city hall. However, just as Amy was about to cross the threshold into the clerk's office, marriage license in hand, Sheldon stopped her and told her the most beautiful things she had ever heard.

She was better than dark matter… because Sheldon could see her. Touch her. Love her.

She was Sheldon's greatest discovery. A discovery that deserved better than a trip to city hall.

He wanted a first dance with her at their wedding. As husband and wife. Doctor Cooper and Doctor Fowler (or Doctor Fowler-Cooper, she hadn't yet made up her mind), bound together until death.

Her head was spinning, her heart was pounding. She knew Sheldon loved her, she knew he had wanted to get married. But to hear such heartfelt things from her fiance made his love and devotion for her all the more real.

She walked back into their apartment. Still engaged, but feeling… different. Whether it was the validation of Sheldon's view towards marrying her, or the choice to plan an actual wedding, Amy didn't know.

She shrugged off her jacket and turned towards Sheldon as he closed the door. He held their marriage license and even though it was good for another ninety days, Amy wasn't sure if they should wed before the paper expired or reapply. Either way, she wasn't exactly focused on that.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean that? Everything you said at the clerk's office?" Amy asked, her voice shaken with emotions of love.

Sheldon nodded, "Of course. You know I can't lie, especially to you," he paused then, "why would you ask that?"

Amy laughed softly at herself and shook her head, "I guess I still have a lot of growing to do confidence wise, is all."

"Well," Sheldon pulled her into a hug, "just know that I love you... more than I care to show, I admit. You are the woman I want to marry. The one I want to be with for the rest of my life."

Amy's smile grew genuine, "I do too. I love you so much." She pulled away from the hug just enough to admire her sparkling engagement ring, "I can't wait to be married to you."

"Good, because I can't wait to marry you." He bent his head down to kiss her forehead, "and I don't care if it's Victorian themed, or Star Wars themed, or on the rooftop of this building. I just want to get married." He paused then before adding, "as long as there are no butterflies or beachy and cliffy sceneries."

"I can do that," Amy assured before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. Even though he had shaved that morning, she could feel the faintest stubble above her upper lip. When she pulled away, she whispered, "No beaches, no cliffs."

He nodded and looked around the apartment before focusing back on Amy and asking, "Would you like to dance?"

"At our wedding? Of course." Amy answered.

"Not just at our wedding," Sheldon explained. He pulled away and shook off his suit jacket, "Here, now."

Amy's eyes widened and she felt like she had been thrown for a loop. First, he didn't want any dancing at the wedding whatsoever, then he did, and now he wanted to dance right then and there. No rhyme or reason. Just because. "Really? N-now?"

Sheldon rolled up his dress shirt's sleeves and nodded without skipping a beat, "Yes. I want to. Think of it as practice for our wedding."

"We don't even have music…" Amy pointed out, and Sheldon grabbed his phone, messed around with it for a minute until Amy heard soft, slow music coming from Sheldon's Bluetooth speaker. He placed his phone back in his back pocket and offered his hand to her.

"Amy, future _Mrs_. Doctor Fowler, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"I will," Amy accepted his hand, her heart full and floating as he pulled her close and swayed together. The last time they had danced together was three years ago, at the 'Prom do-over'. Before that? She was drunk and she honestly couldn't remember if they waltzed or went clubbing. Either way, this would only be the third time in eight years of knowing each other.

He was a natural on his feet on account of the cotillion classes he had taken as a child, and Amy allowed herself to be led by him. It was awkward at first, but soon they were as fluid as water, dancing around their living room as if it were the ballroom at their reception. When the music slowed and faded to an end.

Sheldon continued holding her close in the silence and after a few moments of silence, he sighed and said, "I could have been your husband today."

"And I could have been your wife," Amy said with a smile.

"Are you sure you want a real wedding?" Sheldon asked, "I'm not asking because I don't. I do, but I want to do what _you_ want."

"I'm sure. I've been thinking about this for so long. I've been wanting to marry you since… I can't even remember. I want a real wedding, but honestly? As long as you have a ring on your finger by the end of the day, I'll be happy."

"I'll be happy, too," Sheldon leaned down and kissed her quickly, yet sweetly and said, "speaking of which, I was wondering how you'd feel about me having a wedding band that had the Starfleet insignia engraved into it…"


	9. December 9th

**Thank you very much for the support!**

 **Today, we jump into the future to witness Sheldon and Amy as parents!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _December 9th: Maya_

* * *

Sheldon held his daughter as she squirmed and kicked the top of his thighs. At seven months old, Maya Leigh Cooper had just learned how to crawl. While she was a very loving baby and enjoyed being held and cuddled— by Sheldon especially— she had better things in mind than being held by her father.

"Maya, would you settle down?" Sheldon asked, as if the infant could understand and reply to what he was saying. He then looked at Amy, who was typing away on her laptop, "You know, I think I miss when she was only capable of lifting her head…"

Amy laughed and looked up from her computer screen, "You can set her down, you know."

"And let her roam around, getting into who knows what?!"

"Sheldon, you keep this apartment immaculate. The only thing she can get into is a speck of dust." They had moved into a larger apartment when they found of Amy was pregnant, and it was large enough to house not only Sheldon's collection of comic, figurines and posters, but there was still enough space for Amy's belongings as well. There was plenty of room for Maya to safely crawl around, too… if Sheldon were to ever put her down.

"And my comic books and figures!" Sheldon retorted.

"The figurines are up on high shelves. She can't stand on her own yet and you always have the comics wrapped in plastic. Now, set my baby down and let her crawl." Amy commanded with a soft and playful tone, "if you keep holding her, she'll never learn to walk."

Sheldon pouted and sighed, "Fine," he turned Maya in his arms so she could face him. She looked just like him, with blue eyes, round cheeks and an intense stare, but Sheldon could see a little bit of Amy in her as well. He hoped that, when she grew, her eyes would change to green. Her hair was already long compared to other infants, and Amy had to put it up in a ponytail on top of her head everyday.

"Alright, monkey," he called her by her nickname Amy had given her at birth because she said that Maya had a grip like a monkey's, "I want you to stay in the living room and to not leave my sight, okay?"

Maya simply blew a bubble and Sheldon smiled. He knew he wanted kids early on in his adulthood, but he never actually thought himself to be father material, at least good father material. When they brought Maya home from the hospital, he nearly had a panic attack. He had been a father 48 hours prior, but being home made it all the more real. Luckily, for everyone, he settled into the role almost seamlessly. He was, however, far too protective of her; he even cried with her during her first vaccinations.

Sheldon loved Maya. More than he loved Amy, if that were even possible.

"I'll take that bubble as a yes," Sheldon said before he kissed his daughter on the top of her head and set her down on the carpeted floor. She immediately took off, crawling as fast as she could around the open floor plan. Sheldon watched her every move, and even flinched when she tried to reach up to grab a large encyclopedia on the bookshelf near Amy's desk.

"I can't believe how protective you are," Amy observed, "She's seven months. She can't get into a lot of trouble."

"You say that now," Sheldon said, his eyes still focused as Maya began crawling towards the Christmas tree they had put up only a week ago, "next thing you'll know, we'll have to go to the ER because a book fell on her…"

Amy glared, "Don't make me an anxious mess. That's your job!"

"I'm not! I'm only vocalizing my worry," Sheldon said before sighing, "I just don't want to see her hurt."

"She won't be," Amy smiled, "she has you."

Sheldon softened and beamed up at his wife. They've only been married for three years, but everytime he looked at her, every time his fingers grazed the two rings on her finger, it felt like they were honeymooners once again.

"Just look at her," Sheldon brought his gaze back to Maya. She was now on her back and chewing on one of her teething toys, "isn't she amazing?"

"She is," Amy closed her laptop and walked over to the couch to sit beside her husband. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched as Maya chewed on her toy and mumbled to herself, "Perfect."

"I wonder what she'll grow up to be," Sheldon began, "A physicist… a neurobiologist… Ooh! What is she becomes the next Marie Curie?"

Amy's eyes widen, "You want her to be around radioactive elements?!"

Sheldon shrugged, "Well, she's not going to be a geologist."

"What if she wanted to be?" Amy challenged.

Sheldon gasped, "Don't you dare put that idea in her little head! This is a science family, not a circus."

"Da!" Maya shouted before tossing her teething ring a whopping two feet away from her. She them rolled back onto her stomach and smiled at her parents before crawling up to them. She grabbed at Sheldon's pant leg and Sheldon lifted her up and placed her on his lap.

"What do you think, monkey? You don't want to be a geologist, do you?" Sheldon asked as he bounced her on his knee.

Maya simply made a baby noise and looked up at him before looking at Amy and smiling.

"Well, don't you worry," he leaned down and kissed Maya's forehead, "we'll love you no matter what you choose… as painful as you being a geologist would be…"


	10. December 10th

**Thank you for the support! We are nearly halfway there!**

 **Today's fic is another short one, again due to me being sick, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _December 10th: Cookies_

* * *

"Mmm…." Sheldon hummed and took a deep breath in. The scent of freshly made cookies wafted through the apartment, and his mouth immediately began to water. One of the few things he liked about the Christmas season was the fact that Amy loved baking. She baked year round, but she only made cookies— Meemaw's special sugar cookies— in December. In fact, Sheldon would say that Amy made them even better than Meemaw, though he hasn't said it out loud.

"Hi Sheldon," Amy greeted as she bent over to extract a baking sheet. She set them on top of the stove to cool as she shut the oven door with her hip, "how was work?"

"Fine," Sheldon took a step close. The cookies were perfectly baked. Pale yellow with a slightly darker edge. She had cut them in various shapes from reindeer and trees to snowflakes and candy canes. He could see the flecks of lemon zest she used and… was that orange zest, too? His stomach growled in approval and he reached a hand out to grab one before Amy smacked his hand away with an oven mitt.

"Not until they're cooled and frosted," Amy said with a smile.

"But—"

"No buts," Amy grinned, "you can wait a few minutes."

Sheldon's eyes widened, "A few m— Are you crazy?! That's like if I were to withhold something from you for six years!"

Amy just stared at him and gave him her patented 'are you kidding me?' look. She grabbed a rolling pin and began rolling out more dough, "Too bad, you're waiting."

Sheldon groaned and sat on the barstool, eyeing the cookies like a starving lion would stare at a baby antelope, "Fine…"

"You can, however," Amy began as she begun cutting the cookie dough into shapes, "frost them. I have the icing already made behind me."

"Hmm," Sheldon looked at the multiple bowls of royal icing, all of them different colors. Red, green, white, yellow, and blue. He then looked back at Amy, who was now busying herself with more cookie dough, her back turned to him. He then eyed the cookies and reached out to hover his hands over them. They were still warm and, he bet, perfectly soft and chewy… "I suppose I can help…"

He carefully grabbed a tree shaped cookie and set it in front of him, which surprisingly took more willpower than Sheldon originally thought. He then grabbed a spoonful of green icing and carefully coated the top of the cookie it with. The sweet smell of the cookie and the icing was becoming too good to resist much longer… It had been a whole year since he last had one of these cookies, and damn it, he was a grown man! He could eat a cookie if he wanted to!

He finished icing the cookie and set the spoon back into its bowl. While Amy still had her back turned, he picked up his freshly iced cookie and took a bite. He nearly moaned at the flavor. It had truly been too long. After the first bite, he took another to finish the cookie off. This time, he did moan, but Amy was none the wiser.

He looked back at the baking sheet. He had eaten one, and there were eleven left. Surely, Amy wouldn't count the amount of cookies that were left… right?

He was about to grab a second cookie to 'frost' before Amy turned around with twelve cookies on a second baking sheet and placed them into the oven. She looked up at him and smiled before turning back to gather more cookie dough. Good, she didn't notice…

The Mission Impossible theme played in his head as he grabbed another cookie— a snowflake— and iced it with blue and white frosting before popping that one in his mouth as well. Two down. Usually, Sheldon wouldn't indulge this much. He rarely binge ate and when he did, it was reserved for two things: his mother's oven-fried chicken, and Meemaw's Christmas cookies.

The third cookie, he didn't bother icing it before eating it. And the fourth… and the fifth.

When he reached for his sixth cookie, Amy had turned around before Sheldon was able to stop himself. He was frozen, staring at her with his arm outstretched and a cookie in his hand. Busted.

Amy crossed her arms over her chest and Sheldon gulped before muttering, "Oops…"

Amy glared, "Did you really have six cookies?! In 4 minutes?!"

"No…" Sheldon smiled guiltily and bit into the sixth cookie before declaring, "now I did."

Amy rolled her eyes and her lips stretched into a smile, "Fine. Give me one."

He handed her one and she took a bite before saying, "I can't blame you, these are delicious."

"They are," Sheldon beamed, "but you make them even better than Meemaw."

Amy's eyes widened, "I do? I just follow the recipe."

"No you don't," Sheldon said, "Meemaw doesn't add orange zest. Only lemon. You also add one other thing…"

"And that would be?" Amy cocked an eyebrow

Sheldon stood from the barstool and leaned in to kiss her. When he pulled away he rubbed off a smattering of flour from her cheek and whispered, "Love."

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews!**


	11. December 11th

**Thank you very much for your continued support! And a big thank you to my best friend for helping me this month!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _December 11th: Pamper_

* * *

Amy smiled as she smoothed the green mint julep mask over her face. It had been a long time since she had pampered herself like this, and her skin really needed it. When she finished apply the last bit of it to her cheek, she rinsed off her hands and tightened her robe's sash around her waist. Perfect. She walked out of the bathroom and went to the living room where Sheldon was reading.

She sat beside him and he turned to look at her. Clearly, he wasn't expecting Amy's face to be green and he narrowed his eyes in confusion before smiling and raising his hand in the Vulcan salute, "I come in peace."

Amy laughed and rolled her eyes, "Very mature, Sheldon."

He lowered his hand, "Why on Earth is that stuff all over your face?"

"It's to smooth my skin and to shrink my pores," Amy answered.

"Your skin is plenty smooth," Sheldon said before looking back down at his comic, "you don't need to look like an alien to achieve it."

Amy shook her head and reached for the television remote before Sheldon looked back up at her and said, "Although… if this is you opening the door to role-playing—"

"I'm not role-playing as an alien, Sheldon!" Amy admonished playfully. The mask was already making it impossible to smile as it dried, even if she wanted to.

Sheldon grinned and lifted his hands up defensively, "You would make quite a sexy alien in my opinion."

"Sheldon, I— wait, you think so?" He nodded, the grin never leaving his face. The answer was still no and she shook her head again, "You know, you should give this mask a try. It feels amazing."

His smile faded, "I don't need your hippy dippy cleansing rituals. I have perfect skin as it is."

Amy couldn't fault him— his skin truly was perfect, and sometimes she hated him for it, "No argument there. But it still feels fantastic. There's no shame in trying it."

"If I wanted to put something on my face to make me look like an alien, I'd crack into my ComiCon makeup."

Amy shrugged and stood from the couch, "Suit yourself. I'm going to relax with my face mask while it makes me look ten years younger."

"And now that you're out of your shower," Sheldon stood with her, "I am going to take my shower."

Sheldon followed her into the bedroom, and into the bathroom as Amy hopped on their bed. He took off his clothes and took his shower. Once he was clean, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking to the mirror, he wiped the condensation off and looked down to see Amy's mint julep mask. He wouldn't put it on his face, but he was curious about the ingredients within it. Especially if it promised younger looking skin.

He picked up the bottle and read the ingredients on the back. Just mud, essential oils and green tint. It didn't seem as magical as Amy believed. He flipped open the top and squeezed some onto his fingers. He sniffed it; it smelled minty, but also a little bit sulphuric.

"Ten years younger…" Curiosity got the better of him and he smoothed the mask from his fingers onto his cheek. He immediately felt a cool tingle, "Ooh… this does feel nice…"

"Not bad, huh?" Sheldon jumped at the sound of Amy's voice. He turned around and saw her leaning against the door frame, a small smile on her face (any bigger, and the mask would crack and fall in pieces).

"I just wanted to make sure this junk you put on your face wasn't harming you."

"I see," Amy played along, "then you might as well cover your entire face to be thorough…"

He was caught red— green— handed, and within minutes, his face was covered in the green clay as he lay in bed with Amy in their bath robes, watching _Parks and Recreation_ on Amy's laptop.

"I must say I'm disappointed."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"When you said we would be watched _Parks and Rec._ , I thought you were talking about a documentary about the national parks… Not this… though I do like this Ron Swanson fellow."

Amy shrugged, "Penny introduced it to me. I have to admit that it's pretty hilarious."

Sheldon nodded and gently poked his cheek. His mask was mostly dry now and his skin felt taut, "You were right about the mask though. I feel as though my skin is being pampered to the fullest extent right now."

"Told you." Amy said in a sing-song voice.

"When do we wash it off?"

Amy hummed and looked at her watch, "In a few minutes."

He looked to look at her. His smiled and soon realized why Amy had been so stoic before. It really is hard to smile when there's drying clay on one's face, "I still think you'd make a sexy alien."

Amy smirked and turned away from her laptop to look at him, "Kiss me."

"With the mask on?"

Amy nodded and Sheldon looked back at _Parks and Recreation_ playing. He might have conceded to the powers of the clay, but he wasn't out to put it on, or in, his mouth, "No, thank you."

Amy laughed, causing the mask to crack and she leaned against his shoulder. She sighed and whispered, "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, my alien fiancée."

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews! They make my day!**


	12. December 12th

**Thank you very much for the support! I can't believe we are already halfway there! I honestly didn't believe I would be able to get this far due to recent events (Instagram family, you know.)**

 **Today's fic is super short and more of a plot-less fluff, because sometimes life is boring, but still as sweet.**

* * *

 _December 12th: Anxiety_

* * *

Marriage.

Sheldon had used that term before when he talked about science. That he was married to it, in a bonded relationship with the equations, the theories, the potential for fame, or infamy. Science was his mistress… Was.

Then came Amy Farrah Fowler, Ph.D.

And all of a sudden, he seemed to have another mistress. One who beguiled him to abandon science— for only an hour or two. One who made his heart pound and flutter in ways that science could never do. One he wanted to spend his life with until death.

Of course, he wanted to be a scientist for the rest of his life. He had wanted to be a scientist since he was nothing more than a young boy in high school. But Amy gave him hope to be something more than just a potentially world-renowned physicist.

A husband, a father, a lover.

Those were the things he didn't know he was capable of being until he had fallen in love with Amy. And it was the same thoughts that kept him awake at night sometimes, much like tonight.

Staring at his sleeping fiancee, Sheldon's mind churned with worries of the future. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to marry Amy. He was excited to be her husband… but he was also scared because Sheldon— unfortunately— was a realist to a fault. The divorce rate was astronomical as it was, and he was already more difficult than the average partner.

Amy had gotten tired of him once, would she again? Would there be a second straw to break the camel's back?

He tried not to think of these things because it wouldn't do him or Amy any good, but it didn't stop his amazing brain from thinking of worst-case scenarios.

"I love you so much," Sheldon whispered to Amy, though he was certain she couldn't hear him in her deep slumber, "I don't think I can ever describe how much in words. Ever."

Amy stirred, but remained asleep. He scooted closer and rested a hand on her waist from beneath the sheets. He squeezed her waist before moving to her hip and squeezing her there. Amy was mostly naked that night, only wearing underwear, as was he. She was beyond magnificent. Her brunette hair almost glowed in the low moonlight and her body, curves on all, made him weak in the knees.

"I love you," he whispered again, "and I'll try my best to show you how much I love you. Every day… I know I'm not the best boyfriend, or the best fiancé. And I know I won't be the perfect husband… but I'll try, and I hope that'll be enough…"

"It will always be enough," Amy's eyes fluttered open and she gave him a soft smile.

"Amy," his voice wasn't in a whisper any more and he shyly pulled his hand away from her hip, "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't," Amy yawned and curled up close to him, "okay, that's a lie. You did, but waking up to my future husband telling me he loves me isn't the worst way to wake up."

Sheldon nodded and kissed the top of her head. The heat of her nearly naked body radiated through him, causing him to be too warm, but too comfortable to move away from her, "How much did you hear?"

"Every word. I don't want you to worry, because I know you do."

Sheldon frowned and wrapped his arms around her, "But the statistics—"

"Statistics don't tell the future," Amy kissed his neck, "Just because half of married couples go through one thing, doesn't mean we will. We've made it seven years. Almost eight."

"True," Sheldon slowly began to feel himself relax, "we are better than most people…"

"Exactly," Amy pulled away to run her fingers through his hair.

"But… the time you broke up with—"

"Don't," Amy's voice was more stern, "you have said it yourself. We are stronger because of that. We appreciate each other more. The pain, as bad as it was to lose each other, was worth it. As much as I think breaking up with you was the single most stupid decision I have made in my 36 years of life, it was also, in the end, the smartest because you have seen how much you and I have grown since then. Individually and together."

Amy was right and Sheldon felt his anxiety melt away, though he knew it would never completely leave him or his mind alone "You're right… I'm just—"

"You," Amy kissed him three times on the lips in quick succession, "I know. And I wouldn't have it any other way. You, my love, are perfect, and you'll be MY perfect husband."

"And you'll be the perfect wife," Sheldon told her, "You always have been perfect."

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews!**


	13. December 13th

**Thank you all for your continued support!**

 **I want to take the time to apologize for my lack of responding to replies. I've been beyond busy with work and the holiday season, and my mind has been elsewhere with the recent passing of my 16-year old cat. Just know that I appreciate every review that I get. They keep me going during this trying time. And again, thank you.**

 **And, of course, another thank you to my bestie who has been not only my beta, but has been throwing ideas to help me when my mind can't think of any plots. To those that have sent me plots, I'll be writing them, too!**

 **I hope you enjoy day 13.. it's smutty!**

* * *

 _December 13th: Massage_

* * *

' **Good afternoon, Doctor Fowler. I hope your day is going well,'** Sheldon texted Amy. He set his phone down on his desk and continued typing away at his computer

' **Good afternoon, Doctor Cooper. Unfortunately, my day is going horribly.'**

Sheldon frowned, **'I'm sorry to hear that. Why?'**

' **My neck is killing me. I think looking down at my laptop for so long is starting to have negative effects on my health. And I'm beyond stressed lately.'**

' **Well that's unfortunate,'** Sheldon replied, **'I take it you've taken medication?'**

' **Yep,'** Amy replied, **'I might go get a massage at that new parlor that opened on Colorado after work.'**

Sheldon grimaced. A stranger… touching his fiancée?! No. That simply wouldn't do. He had given her massages before— albeit, short massages— and he could very well give her a massage again.

' **And pay to have some stranger touching you in the dark? I think not, Amy. Come home after work, and I'll take care of this.'**

' **Are you sure?'**

' **Do black holes create gravitational waves when they collide?'**

' **Yes?'**

' **There's your answer.'**

Amy smiled and set down her phone. She then winced as her free hand massaged the back of her neck. As much as Amy appreciated Sheldon's offer, she didn't believe that a three minute massage would make any real improvement to her stiff neck. Still, she'd go through it, and maybe book an appointment for a real massage. Maybe she'd ask Penny to tag along and they could make a girls day out of it. Either way, this neck pain had to end.

When she finally did get home, however, all the lights were out and she frowned as she called, "Sheldon? Are you home?"

He stepped out of the bedroom. His undershirt sleeves were rolled up even more than usual and he held a long neck lighter in his hands, "Oh, hello Amy."

"Hi," Amy smiled and looked past him and into the bedroom, "what's this?"

"Oh," Sheldon stepped aside and gestured her to walk into the bedroom. She followed him into the room and found that he had not only lit several candles, but had also set some soothing music and bought a bottle of massage oil which sat on his nightstand. She then looked back at him and he smiled and said, "your massage awaits."

Amy was speechless. Sheldon really outdone himself, and Amy felt her heart swell with love and happiness at the sheer thought of him doing this for her. "Sheldon," Amy whispered, "thank you."

"Don't mention it," Sheldon began as he kissed her, "there is no need for you to pay for some stranger to touch you when you have me."

"Do I detect some jealousy?"

Sheldon blushed, "A little," he then clasped his hands together, "Now, before we begin, I need you to take off all your clothes."

Amy's eyes widened, "All of them? It's just my neck…"

"Yes, all of them," Sheldon gulped and eyed her from head to toe, "my efficiency depends on you being naked."

Amy blushed and began stripping before him. She's been naked in front of him many, many times before, but she had never gotten undressed _for_ him. She would usually be undressed _by_ him. It was unnerving, but Amy also enjoyed the expression of want in Sheldon's face that he tried very hard to conceal. When she kicked off her panties, she stood up straight and went to the bed.

"Lay on your stomach," Sheldon directed, and Amy did, resting her head on the pillow that was directly in the middle of the bed. Sheldon then grabbed the massage oil and Amy heard I'm pop open the top to spread some on his hands. He then moved to straddle her back, and she blushed when she felt something hard against the small of her back. She chose to ignore it, as this was just a massage. Right?

"Now, I want you to relax for me," his voice was soft and low, "I'm sorry that you've been so stressed that it's compromised your health, but as your fiancé, I want to help." He hands, warm and soft from the oil, touched her and began kneading the sniff muscles in her neck and shoulders. His thumbs found the knots and worked them out with skill and she moaned.

"Mmm… that feels amazing Sheldon…"

Sheldon let out a breathy chuckle, "I can tell. You're making noises usually reserved for lovemaking."

Amy laughed a little then moaned once again as Sheldon's hands worked their way down her back. The pain in her neck was now nothing more than a twinge of soreness, but Amy wasn't going to point out that he only needed to work on her neck.

"This feels almost as good as sex," Amy moaned as Sheldon kneaded, "Almost."

He leaned down and Amy shivered as she felt his hot breath against her ear, "Well maybe if I can relax you enough, sex can follow… That always manages to relieve stress, don't you agree?"

She shivered under him and nodded, "D-Definitely."

"Good," Sheldon then bit her ear lobe, causing Amy to gasp before he pulled away and continued massaging her. He scooted himself lower and his hands cupped her bottom and squeezed hard, "did I mention this oil doubles as a lubricant?"

He then surprised her by slipping a hand between her legs and delving a finger between her folds and sliding it inside of her. She gasped and. Fisted her hands into the bed sheets, "Oh… S..Sheldon…"

Sheldon smirked, "That's right, my dear. Just relax and let me take care of you."

As if under a spell, Amy relaxed and moaned once against as Sheldon slid in a second finger and curled his fingers to her g-spot. His thumb circled and ground against her clitoris as he leaned down and whispered, "You are so irresistible… you and your naked body make it nearly impossible to hold back when I'm trying to be a gentleman and give you a massage."

Amy smiled and moved her hips with his fingers, grinding against him in sync, "Oh please," Amy hissed, "don't hold back."

Sheldon smirked and smacked her bottom with his free hand, "I wouldn't dream of it. Not when you're so vocal about how good I'm making you feel."

He quickened his fingers and his teeth grazed her ear once again. Amy was a panting, moaning and writhing mess beneath him and he loved it. He could feel her thighs quiver on either side of his hand and he could tell that she was getting close to her orgasm.

"That's it, Amy," Sheldon growled, "let go for me. I want you to feel good."

Amy shivered and moaned loudly into the pillow as her orgasm began to course through her body, making her brain short circuit as pleasure overwhelmed her. Sheldon's fingers continued thrusting within her through her orgasm. When she calmed down, he fell limp underneath him, panting and shaking.

He smiled and withdrew his fingers, "How was that?"

Amy just nodded and hummed in approval. Sheldon laughed and spanked her gently once again, "Happy to oblige, my dear."

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews!**


	14. December 14th

**Thank you again for the continued support!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the premiere of Star Wars: The Last Jedi! Who's going to be watching it? I'm seeing it tonight with hubby!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _December 14th: Force_

* * *

Four hours until Sheldon would be seeing _Star Wars: The Last Jedi_. His bones were practically vibrating with excitement! Even though _Rogue One_ had satisfied him last year, he desperately needed to know what would become of Rey, Finn, Poe, Leia, Kylo Ren, and of course, Luke Skywalker!

Two years ago, he had missed the premiere on account of Amy's birthday. This year, he was going to be first in line to see the first showing that evening with Leonard and Howard. Raj, unfortunately, wouldn't be joining. He would be at the theater, but because of his and Howard's falling out, Raj didn't really spend time with them as a group anymore.

He walked into the apartment and saw Amy curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. The television was playing, but he didn't pay any mind to it until he heard the all too familiar sound of BB-8.

Was… Was Amy watched Star Wars... Willingly?!

"Hello, Amy," Sheldon greeted with a hint of suspicion in his voice. As a scientist, he acknowledged the possibility of life on other planets in other galaxies. There was evidence of such and yet… seeing Amy completely enthralled with _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ may have been the only proof he needed to be convinced that aliens did, in fact, exist… and they clearly brainwashed his fiancée. He needed to get Stephen Hawking on the phone as soon as possible...

"Hi Sheldon," Amy greeted as he turned her head away from the TV, for only a second, before turning her head back. He stepped forward and looked at the screen. She was still early in the film, Rey and Finn were running towards the 'garbage' Millenium Falcon.

"Are you watching Star Wars?" The question was beyond stupid of course— he knew Star Wars when he saw it— but he was still flabbergasted…

"I am," Amy scooted to the side of the couch and patted the empty space next to her, "care to join me?"

"You know I can't reject an opportunity to watch Star Wars," Sheldon said, but he still didn't sit down, "but… may I ask why you're watching it? You hate Star Wars… almost as much as you hate Star Trek."

Amy shrugged and looked back at the television screen, "Isn't the premiere for the new installment tonight?"

Sheldon sat down, "Yes… and?"

"I was thinking I could go," Amy said, "with you. Star Wars is kinda growing on me… but I think that's because of Rey. She's feisty."

Sheldon's eyes widened from shock. Not in a bad way. No, not at all. In fact, he had wanted this for years! Ever since he had forced Amy to watch the first six movies! It was like seeing a unicorn… a green-eyed, bespectacled unicorn…

"Y...You want to see Star Wars…. with me?"

"Mmmhmm," Amy hummed, "I was browsing Facebook and watched the most recent trailer for The Last Jedi and," she shivered. Was Amy fangirling? "seeing Rey wield Kylo Ren's lightsaber… I have to know what happens!"

It was Sheldon's turn to shiver. When Amy talked science, it was sexy. When she talked nerdy… it was downright pornographic!

"Kiss me," Sheldon muttered as he turned and before Amy would answer or react, he held her face in his hands, turned her to face him, and kissed her square on the mouth. He felt Amy freeze, then melt as his tongue teased at her lips. She opened up for him and their tongue danced together in the familiar way they knew.

He guided her, awkwardly, to lie down on the small teal couch as the kiss grew more and more heated. The television went ignored as they went on. Sheldon's hands roamed the side of her body over the layers of wool and cotton. Amy's hands stayed at Sheldon's shoulders, while her leg hooked over his waist, as hard as it was in a skirt.

When they pulled away, panting and flushed with passion, Amy was the first to speak, "That was unexpected…"

"So was your enjoyment of Star Wars," Sheldon muttered, "not to mention overwhelmingly arousing."

"Oh," Amy whispered against his lips, "so I take it you want me to accompany you?"

"And show you off to Leonard and Howard whose wives would rather have painful mammograms than see Star Wars?" Sheldon began, "Without a doubt."

Amy beamed and pecked him on his nose, "Speaking of, I need to borrow one of your Star Wars t-shirts, though it may be a little big on me."

Sheldon moaned and ground his hips against hers. It was obvious that he was turned on and he wasn't about to hide it, "Woman, if you keep talking Star Wars, I won't be responsible for my actions."

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews!**


	15. December 15th

**Thank you very much for the continued support!**

 **Today's fic is based on yesterday's episode, so... spoiler alert! And, fun fact, I actually went to see this episode being taped back in November! So this idea had been swimming in my head since then, especially when I noticed how large Amy's pajamas were... they appeared to be Sheldon's!**

 **P.S. I saw Star Wars last night... I highly recommend it to everyone! It was amazing!**

* * *

 _December 15th: Sick_

* * *

Out of all the things Amy thought she'd be doing for her birthday, getting food poisoning wasn't one of them. It had been nearly four hours since her and Sheldon both became afflicted with the terrible illness and she felt herself getting worse and worse. She had thrown up to the point of dry-heaving and she was so dizzy that walking became risky business.

Sheldon, though he was also sick, seemed to fare much better. He still wasn't able to keep any food in his stomach, but he could at least walk without threatening to fall flat on his face. He also was able to sip at minute amounts of ginger ale while Amy couldn't keep a single drop of water down.

Some birthday weekend…

It was now 1AM, and Amy was kneeling on the bathroom floor on the verge of tears. She had her fair share of colds and sore throats, but she hadn't been this sick in years and she felt like absolute death. She was shivering almost uncontrollably from how cold she felt in her nightgown, yet her forehead was soaked with sweat. Her mouth tasted of bile and her throat felt like sandpaper. She looked up at the ceiling and silently begged for mercy from a deity she didn't believe in.

She jumped when she heard the door knock and Sheldon's weakened, sickly voice came through, "A—Amy? Are you in there?"

"Yeah," she swallowed dryly, "I'll be out in a second… or you can go to Leonard's if you can't wait…"

He opened the door and frowned. He was pale as a ghost and his forehead was just as damp as her own; strands of short, dark brown hair stuck to his forehead, "I'm actually not nauseated for once… I came to check up on you since you've been in here for a while."

"I'm fine," Amy gave him the softest smile she could manage, "well… as fine as I can be given the food poisoning."

Sheldon nodded, "Understandable… why are you still on the floor?"

"I'm scared to stand up. I've been so dizzy," Amy answered as her voice cracked.

"Here," he stepped towards her, "let me help you."

"But—"

"No buts," Sheldon cut her off and kneeled down to grab her hand while his other hand rested on the small of her back, "Come on. Let's go get you back to bed."

Amy wanted to argue, because she hated being so dependent on him, on anyone. She's always prided herself on her independence, and she wanted Sheldon to view her as such. She was 36… actually... 37, now… and she now needed her fiancé to help her walk. However, she was in no position to claim her independence. Not when she was sitting on the bathroom floor while being sick as a dog.

Slowly, she stood up with him and leaned into his chest. Even when he was covered his sweat, he smelled of baby powder. He helped steady her and then pulled his hand away from hers to feel her forehead. She wanted to point out that he wouldn't feel her fever with a fever of his own, but she let him perform his little test.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Freezing," Amy answered.

"Well no surprise, there. You're in a flimsy nightgown with bare feet."

Amy shrugged, "Nightgowns are the only pajamas I own, and you know I don't like wearing socks."

"Let's go into bedroom," Sheldon directed as he and Amy slowly shuffled together in the bedroom. Sheldon set Amy down and she immediately reclined back and let her head hit the pillow. Sheldon then walked to the dresser in front of their bed and took out a pair of red flannel pajamas, blue-striped socks and a gray sweatshirt. They were going to look huge on Amy, but it'd be better than having her freeze with a 102.7 fever.

"Sit up," he told her and Amy let out a noise that sounded like a mix between a sob and a sigh. After a few seconds she sat up with a wince. He figured that was because her abdomen was sore from being sick multiple times, "get your nightgown off."

"Sheldon, for the last time, we aren't having birthday coitus," Amy grumbled. He had made the suggestion an hour ago, with it being midnight, but that wasn't on his mind.

"I know," Sheldon said, "I'm dressing you. In my clothes. Now help me get your nightgown off."

Amy didn't say anything, didn't even make a noise, as she lifted her nightgown off her body and tossed it on the floor. Usually, the sight of Amy being mostly naked in their bed would stir a desire inside of him. But the only thing he was feeling right then and there was the desire to get well again. He then helped the sweatshirt over her head and worked her arms into the sleeves. Amy looked like she was almost asleep as she watched him.

He then slid his pajama pants on her legs and tightened the waistband around her hips. He was right. His clothes were huge on her. The pajama pants covered her feet while the sleeves enveloped her hands. If he ignored the fact that they were both sick with sweat-soaked hair stuck on their foreheads, Sheldon would have called her adorable. Lastly, he put the socks on her feet and stood up to help her lie back down again.

She let out another wince as she straightened herself on the bed, "Thank you, Sheldon."

Sheldon nodded, "You're welcome… are you feeling a little better?"

"Warmth wise, yes… Health wise…" Amy let out a dry cough, "I feel like I've been stretched through a black hole while a hot needle poked through my brain."

"Same," he paused and Amy looked up at him with tired eyes. He just stood there, making no move to lie back down himself, as if he were contemplating something.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked and Sheldon shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Sheldon said, "for getting you sick on your birthday."

"You don't have to apologize for that," Amy said, "I mean, who knew people living in the 1800s had zero food safety standards."

"I should have," Sheldon groaned, "I should have known that… I just wanted to surprise you for your birthday."

"I know," Amy gave him that barely-there smile again, "it's the thought that counts, and I really did like it despite the tainted food."

Sheldoned returned her smile and leaned down to run his hand up and down her arm before his smile suddenly disappeared and he made a quick run to the bathroom while declaring, "Nausea is back!"

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews!**


	16. December 16th

**Thank you very much for the continued support!**

 **I hope you enjoy this slightly naughty chapter!**

* * *

 _December 6th: Glitter_

* * *

Amy smiled and set down the lighter on the bathroom counter. She then untied her robe and hung it on the hook that hung from the top of the door. She hadn't had a night to herself in the longest time; about three months. Of course, she loved living with Sheldon and all the perks that came with it, but it was nice to have a few hours away from him and everyone, to be honest. So, while he and his friends were going to watch Star Wars: The Last Jedi for the fourth time, she was going to indulge herself with a nice hot bath, a Lush bath bomb, several tea candles and a good book that she recently downloaded on her Kindle app.

Last week, she and Penny had gone to Lush, a natural cosmetic and body care store. Amy had brought home a plethora of bath bombs, bubble bars and shower jellies. Rummaging through the wicker basket containing her bath bombs, Amy selected one that was dark blue with streaks of yellow and pink and specks of golden glitter; the 'intergalactic bomb.' It smelled fresh with hints of floral notes— Amy's favorite.

She plopped it into the water and watched it come alive as the blue, pink, and yellow spread through the water and coloring it. The specks of glitter skimmed the surface nd made the bathtub look like it was filled with outer space itself. She then tied her hair up in a messy bun and hopped in, lowering herself into the soothing heat of the bath.

Amy let out a long, drawn out sigh and smiled. She moved her hand through the water, spreading the glitter around. Some of it stuck to the sides of the tub and her body, while most of it continued swirling through the blue water. With her dry hand, she reached for her phone that was resting on the floor and began reading, letting her mind get carried off into her book while the stresses of the day melted away.

She had no idea how much time had passed when she was pulled away from her ebook by the sound of the front door opening and shutting, however, she knew that it hadn't been long enough for Sheldon to go to the movies and come back. She set her phone back down on the floor beside the tub and sat up slightly as she listened to Sheldon's footsteps approach the bathroom door.

"Amy?" He knocked on the door.

"Come in, I'm in the bath," Amy called and Sheldon— sweet, innocent Sheldon— opened the door and stepped in with one hand covering his eyes. Amy smiled, "You've seen me naked before."

"I know," he slowly lowered his hand, "but I don't know if you want to be seen naked."

"By you?" Amy began with a mischievous smile, "Of course I want you to see me naked. I already know you ogle my posterior every time I get dressed in the morning."

Sheldon blushed and looked at her, then looked at the dark blue water in the tub, "Sorry. I can't help it, your body is beautiful."

It was then Amy's turn to blush and she shuffled a little in the water, "Why are you home so early? Not that I mind, but," she checked the time on her phone, "you've only been gone an hour. I thought you were seeing Star Wars."

"We were," Sheldon answered, "but surprisingly— and unsurprisingly— tickets were sold out. So we just went to the comic book store and now, here I am."

"I see," Amy licked her lips, "you should join me…"

Sheldon's eyes widened, "and sit in a vat of your germs? I don't think so."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Might I remind you that we're sexually active and live together so you're literally covered in my 'germs' on a daily basis?"

"Well, yeah," Sheldon argued, "but I've always believed that baths were extremely unsanitary…"

"Please?" Amy stuck out her lower lip in a pout and she could see Sheldon having a miniature internal conflict, "I promise that you can shower right afterward."

Sheldon sighed and his shoulders fell in resolution, "Very well."

He took off his clothes and walked to the bathtub. He dipped a toe in experimentally before Amy slid forward for him to sit behind it. Given his tall height, it was more awkward than Amy had expected, but comfortable nonetheless. Once Sheldon was all situated, she leaned back against his chest and smiled up at him.

"See? This isn't so bad," Amy said.

"I suppose," Sheldon muttered. He hesitantly placed his hands on Amy's waist since he saw no other place to put them. Amy felt him slowly relax before he exhaled and said, "this is rather nice."

"Isn't it," Amy beamed and nuzzled to his chest, "it's my favorite way to relax."

"I thought self-abuse was…"

"Sheldon!" Amy blushed and turned her head to look at him.

"What?" Sheldon shrugged, "you and your vibrator aren't exactly discreet…"

Amy shook her head and reclined back onto her chest again, "Still…"

"Well don't be embarrassed by it," Sheldon whispered, "it's completely natural… though I'd rather be the one giving you that stress-relief."

As he said it, his hand snaked down between her legs and very delicately grazed her clitoris. Amy tensed up under his touch before melting into a puddle against his chest. His manhood began growing hard against her posterior as he drew circles on her sensitive bundle of nerve endings. He then began kissing her neck, Amy's weakness. Feeling his hot breath and his warm tongue on her skin gave her goosebumps and turned her on beyond belief.

"Sheldon…" Amy whimpered as she ground herself against his hand, "don't be a tease."

"I'm not," Sheldon murmured against her neck, "though you make it plenty easy."

"Mmm," Amy grumbled and sighed as Sheldon teased her entrance with his finger before sliding in. Her body was hyper aware of his and damn it, she needed have her way with him before she exploded, "Sheldon. Out… now!"

"Out of the tub?" Sheldon pulled his mouth away from her neck, "but I just got in!"

"Well, you win." Amy stood up first and stepped out onto the bath rug. She reached for her towel and hastily dried herself, "Now get out and make love to me."

"Gladly," Sheldon stood and followed Amy's lead as he dried himself off. Amy flicked on the light switched and Sheldon gasped as he took a look at his body covered in golden glitter, "Amy! Was there glitter in this bath?!"

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews!**


	17. December 17th

**Thank you so much for the continued support! With it being Amy's birthday— December 17th— I just had to do a continuation of last Thursday's episode!**

 **Be warned: it's smutty!**

 **And a huge thank you to my best friend who has helped me with this plot during a very stressful day at work for me! She's a life saver!**

* * *

 _December 17th: Sneaking_

* * *

"What if we get caught?"

When Sheldon had suggested that they 'find a bed' to have sex in, she thought they would drive home. Surely, Sheldon wasn't rebellious enough to have sex anywhere else but their apartment. Apparently she was wrong. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it as they walked into the Wolowitz household. They could hear the muffled chatter coming from Howard and Bernadette's bedroom as everyone cooed at Halley.

They tiptoed to the living room and began ascending the stairs.

"Since they conceived the daughter they're celebrating on _my_ bed," he tilted his head upward towards the source of the chatter, "they really have no room to get angry."

Amy sighed and whispered, "Somehow I think they'll find a way."

When the reached the second floor of the house, Sheldon paused as if thinking of his options. For his revenge, he would prefer it to be in Howard and Bernadette's bed. However, with Bernadette on bed rest (and the rest of their friends in that room), that particular bedroom was out of the question. Halley's bedroom was upstairs and Stuart's was to the right of Howard's. He smirked. He remember there being a guest bedroom right down the hall.

He tightened his grip on Amy's hand and softly shushed her so they wouldn't be noticed as he lead her passed the master bedroom.

"We need to be quiet," Amy whispered as they turned the corner.

"You should be telling yourself that," Sheldon replied as he opened the guest room door, "you're the screamer."

He pulled her into the room and shut the door. Damn, there wasn't a lock. They really would have to tread— have sex— carefully. Sheldon shook his head. To hell with being overly cautious. Not only was this his revenge for what happened over a year ago, but it was also his woman's birthday. With a grin, he surprised her by pushing up up against the wall and kissing her.

She giggled softly before she relaxed and moaned into the kiss. He felt her melt under his touch as his hands roamed and caressed her sides. His tongue teased her lips and Amy obliged him by deepening the kiss and teasing her tongue against his. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled away when she needed to breathe.

"We have to hurry," Sheldon growled softly. He pulled her to the guest bed and laid her down upon it. If they weren't pressed for time, Sheldon would prefer Amy to be completely naked beneath him… but he'd do with just the essentials. He grabbed the hem of her skirt and hiked it up to her waist. He them grabbed the waistband of her tights and panties and pulled them completely down as Amy stifled another giggle.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Amy whispered with undeniable giddiness in her voice as she watched Sheldon unbutton his pants to pull his cock out of the opening of his briefs. He was already hard and ready; the thought and action of having sex in someone else's household seemed to heighten his and Amy's arousal.

He leaned down to rest on top of her and gave her three kisses in rapid succession, "Revenge certainly is sweet, isn't it?"

He then teased her erection against her and he slid in with ease. Amy tilted her head back and moaned, which was like an electric shock up his spine. Amy's moans alone were an aphrodisiac and he groaned as his cock twitched within her.

He kissed her again and began moving his hips slowly at first, but he quickly sped up.

"Mmm. Oh God," Amy moaned as she wrapped her arms around him. She managed to wriggle her tights and panties off of her ankles so she could hook her ankles around Sheldon's waist, "this feels s-so good…"

Sheldon grinned and kissed her nose, "Shhh, my dear… we are just getting started."

With that, he sped up even more. Pounding into her and kissing her to muffle the volume of her screams and moans. She was getting close; he could feel her tightening around him. He could feel her thighs shaking and…

He heard a voice coming from the hallway, "Have you seen Sheldon and Amy? They aren't outside, and Amy's car's still here."

It was Howard and he cursed inwardly, but made no move to stop. Amy was too close for him to just take an orgasm away from her.

"I haven't seen them since we got here," Penny's voice, and it seemed they were getting closer to their destination. He cursed again as he felt Amy's body tense up beneath him. She noticed, too.

"Sheldon, I think—"

It was too late. Before Amy could finish her sentence, the door swung open and Sheldon turned his head to see Howard standing there, with his jaw nearly to the floor in utter shock and awe. He stopped moving his hips, but didn't dare pull out in order to protect Amy's body from Howard's gaze.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!"

Amy flinched beneath him and he could see the bright red of her embarrassed cheeks from the corner of his eye. He, however, remained calmed. They knew the risk when they did this, "Well, you _did_ ask us to skip out of our prior plans to be at this birthday party—"

"GET OUT!" Howard yelled as he averted his gaze and walked away, giving them the privacy they needed to get dressed. Once they got dressed, Sheldon and Amy ran down the stairs, ignoring the stunned expressions on their friends' face.

When they got outside and into Amy's car, they looked at each other and erupted into laughter. When they calmed down, Amy wiped a tear from her eye and started her car's engine, "I can't believe we actually did that! Best birthday coitus ever!"

"And we aren't even done yet," Sheldon told as he reached over and caressed her thigh, "you didn't honestly think I'd leave this unfinished, did you?"

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews!**


	18. December 18th

**Thank you for the support! Today's fic features Mary!**

 **And another thank you to my bestie who helped me with this plot!**

* * *

 _December 18th: Mother_

* * *

"I'm so glad your mother is visiting," Amy said as they stood at the baggage claim of LAX, "we haven't seen her since before we got engaged."

Sheldon smiled at Amy's excitement, though he wasn't exactly ecstatic about his mother's visit. He loved his mother, but she was far more energetic than he was. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, he didn't know, "I think she's more excited to see you than she is me," Sheldon explained, "every time I call her she says—" he put on an authentic Texan drawl, "'how is my sweet Amy doin—'"

"Shelly bean!" Her soft voice echoed through the room as she walked quickly towards them. She had a duffle bag draped over her shoulder and Sheldon couldn't help but immediately and involuntarily smile at seeing his mother. She opened her arms and wrapped them around Sheldon in a tight embrace. As a reflex, he tensed up, but soon relaxed and hugged her back.

"I think she's pretty happy to see you too," Amy said with a grin as she watched them hug.

Mary then pulled away from Sheldon and gave Amy a hug that was just as warm and welcoming, "and there's my future daughter-in-law! Come here, sugar!"

Amy hugged her back and sighed happily. Her mother, though a born-again Christian like Mary, wasn't as warm as the southern woman was, "It's so good to see you again, Mrs. Cooper."

"I told you, honey. Call me Mary," Mary beamed and pulled away, but held Amy had arms length, "I can't tell you how excited I am that y'all are finally gonna tie the knot!"

"Because we won't be living in sin anymore, or because you're genuinely happy for us?" Sheldon asked.

"A little bit of both,Shelly," Mary said, her smile unwavering and Amy giggled at Sheldon's pout at her answer.

They helped Mary to the car and as they began driving back to Pasadena. She would only be staying a week, but she not only brought a carry on, but two suitcases as well.

"So how's wedding plannin' goin'?" Mary asked as Amy merged onto the 110 freeway.

"Well, we hit a snag, but we are back on track now," Sheldon answered as he turned to face his mom who was sitting in the back seat.

Mary frowned, "What kind of a snag?"

"We almost got married at city ha—"

"Sheldon," Amy hissed, but the glare on Mary's face told Amy that she always knew that Sheldon was going to say.

"You almost got married without any of your family there?! Sheldon Lee Cooper, why would you do that?!"

As warm as Mary was, her anger could scare even the nastiest person. Sheldon even flinched and let out a little wince.

"Well, I—"

"It was actually my idea," Amy said and Mary looked at her with a confused expression on her face, "We were really stressing out about planning it. We were fighting and even going so far as to try and ruin the wedding we were planning. Sheldon is the one who decided we needed to have a big wedding."

Mary's expression softened and she looked at her son, "Really? My Shelly wanted that?"

Sheldon nodded, "I did… finding Amy was the greatest discovery I could have a made. A discovery like her is a big deal," he smiled and reached over to hold Amy's free hand since her left was on the steering wheel.

Mary whistled, "You really have done a number on my baby boy, Amy," she smiled at Amy, "You truly bring out the best in him.

When they finally reached Pasadena, Mary checked into her hotel, dropped off her luggage and Sheldon and Amy drove her to the apartment. They ascended the stairs and went inside. Mary and Amy set down their purses as Sheldon shrugged off his jacket.

Mary smoothed down her dress and walked into the kitchen, "Amy, I'm gonna teach you how to make my homemade oven fried chicken."

Sheldon's mouth began water at the thought of his mother's fried chicken, "Oh thank goodness. I've been craving that for months!"

Mary grinned, "Since I last visited you?"

"Just about," he then looked towards the door, "I'm going to let Leonard and Penny know you're here as I'm sure they'll want to say hi."

"Okay, puddin'" Mary smiled and when he left, Amy and Mary began preparing the ingredients for the chicken. She looked at her future daughter-in-law, "are you excited to get married, darlin'?"

"I really am," Amy beamed as she set down the flour bag onto the counter and wiped her hands off on her apron, "Before I met Sheldon, marriage was the furthest thing from my mind. Now all I can think about is how excited I am to call him my husband."

"I'm so glad to hear that, sweet pea," Mary beamed, "I've never seen Sheldon so happy."

They began prepping the chicken, and in between Mary's instructions, she asked Amy, "I always took you as the type to want a big fancy wedding… was it really your idea to go to city hall?"

Amy nodded as she tossed the drumsticks in a second coating of flour and seasoning, "I could marry Sheldon in a cave, for all I care. As long as I'm with him… it's perfect. I'm glad he decided he'd rather have a big reception, but marrying him is what matters. Not the cake. Not the food. Not the guests. Just him."

"Aww, honey," Mary was clearly tearing up, "if my fingers weren't covered in flour and egg I'd hug you right now."

Amy smiled and just as she placed the double-battered chicken on a plate to be fried, Leonard and Penny rushed into the apartment followed by Sheldon. He smiled at Amy and said, "Once they heard 'fried chicken', they were over."

"Oh good," Mary said, "there'll be plenty for everyone."

"Hi Mary!" Penny rushed over and hugged Mary while Mary— fingers and hands still covered in egg— did her best to hug her without messing up her clothes.

"Hi Penny, darlin'!"

When they finished greeting each other, Mary looked at Amy and said, "You know, once I teach you how to make this, Sheldon's gonna be askin' for it all the time."

Amy looked over to Sheldon who was cheerfully talking to Leonard. She smiled and said, "I know. I won't make it as good as you, but I'll have a whole lifetime to practice."

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews!**


	19. December 19th

**Thank you for the continued support! I actually didn't have a fic ready for today due to getting a new tattoo the day I meant to write for day 19... oops! So, I'm posting an older fic that I didn't post on FF, but did share on Tumblr back when I had one!**

 **This is also super short, so I hope that's okay!**

 **I hope you enjoy, and I'll be getting back on track soon! I just didn't want to miss a day!**

* * *

 _December 19th: Sleep_

* * *

"Amy," Sheldon called as he opened the door to their apartment. The apartment was dark, only the soft glow of the television lit up the room. That night, he had reached a breakthrough with the maths needed to move forward in his work for the government and had stayed late, leaving Amy alone for the night. When he didn't hear her reply, he called her again, "Amy?"

Shrugging off his jacket, he hung it up and went to turn on the side table lamp to find Amy sound asleep on the couch. She was still in her day clothes and hadn't bothered to change into her pajamas yet. She was curled up on the small couch, much like a puppy in front of a warm fireplace. Her feet were bare and her shoes were neatly placed on the floor beside the couch.

He took a step closer, tip-toeing as to not wake her just yet so he could admire her. Errant strands of hair floated in and around her face as her eyelashes danced against her cheek as she dreamed. He noticed she had taken off her glasses as they were folded up on the side table beside her. The softest snore left her opened mouth; it reminded Sheldon of the soft purr of a content cat. At the sight of her, Sheldon was overwhelmed with warmth.

He then turned his attention to the television. She was watching _Cosmos_ with Neil DeGrasse Tyson and he watched for a couple seconds as he told of the Pleiades star cluster. He then leaned towards Amy and gently pulled the remote from her firm grasp and turned the television off. Kneeling down on his knees, he used one hand to brush away the hair from her face.

"Amy," he whispered with a gentle nudge on her shoulder, "Doctor Fowler, wake up."

She groaned in protest and dug her face deeper into the couch pillow, "Mmm…"

"Wake up," his smile grew as Amy shook her head in protest. It amused him how she could be both stubborn and adorable at the same time. He certainly wouldn't tolerate this from anyone else.

' _Cute little lump of wool, indeed.'_ He thought to himself.

"No…"

"Come on," Sheldon coaxed, "Don't make me lift you up and take you to bed myself."

Another groaned and this time, she turned her entire body away from him. Her abhorrence to waking up was nothing new; Sheldon had learned very early in their new living arrangement that she wasn't exactly a morning person. Not nearly as bad as Penny, but Sheldon still kept his distance… Sometimes. "Amy, this is your final warning to get up and head to the bedroom."

He tried to be annoyed— he really, truly did— but it was no use. Not when she was as cute as she was in that moment. He thought to leave her there and let her wake up on her own, but he was a man of his word. He stood up and hovered over her. One arm slid around her back while the other found its way behind her knees and he scooped her up bridal style within in arms with ease. A surprised shriek left Amy's lips before being replaced with laughter, "Sheldon!"

"I warned you!" Sheldon nuzzled against her hair to take in its sweet scent as Amy rested her head on his shoulder and hummed. "Vixen…"

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews!**


	20. December 20th

**Thank you very much for the continued support!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **And a wonderful thank you to my bestie for helping me with today's plot! I literally just finished writing it as I'm posting it, so apologies for any and all typos!**

* * *

 _December 20th: Surprise_

* * *

"Oh," Sheldon began as he slid into the passenger seat of Amy's car, "there is somewhere else I'd like us to go. Would you be opposed to that?"

Amy turned to face him as soon as she turned the key in the car's ignition,

"Where?"

"I can't tell you specifically," Sheldon said, "but I can give you directions."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Sheldon, I'm not taking you to the train store today."

"Trust me, it isn't the train store," he reassured and Amy sighed.

"Okay," Amy shifted the car into drive and pulled out of the Cheesecake Factory's parking lot as Sheldon began giving her directions.

Christmas was less than a week away, and the town of Pasadena was aglow with Christmas lights hanging from the building and wrapped around the numerous palm trees that lined the streets.

After five miles, Amy began to feel both excited and suspicious. Excited because Sheldon had a surprise for her, but suspicious for… the same reason. They were now exiting Pasadena and Amy began to feel unfamiliar to her surroundings.

"Where are you taking me?" Amy asked, hoping Sheldon would at least give her a hint.

"If I tell you, it'd ruin the surprise," Sheldon answered and Amy pouted her lip out.

"But you hate surprises," Amy pointed out.

"And you enjoy them. That's why I'm doing this. Now take a left right up here."

Amy nodded and turned on her turn signal and made the next left. She drove for a few more miles and founded as she saw a city sign.

"We're going to Alta Dena?"

"Keep driving, Doctor Fowler," Sheldon said with a large smile on his face. While it was true that he hated surprises, he found that giving people surprises was more enjoyable. Especially when it involved surprising Amy becausing seeing a smile on her face made it all the more worth it.

"Wait…" Amy muttered as she took a right turn as Sheldon had instructed. She was met with rows upon rows of beautifully decorated trees if all shapes and sizes, "Christmas Tree Lane!"

Her exclamation alone made Sheldon smile, but when she turned to look at him with love her in eyes and a smile wide enough to hurt, Sheldon's heart skipped a beat. Yep. This surprise was worth it.

"I overheard you telling the girls how you've been wanting to come drive through here before it was over." Sheldon explained.

"I didn't think you'd want to come though. You don't exactly get excited about Christmas lights."

Sheldon shrugged, his smile never wavering, "But you do. You always get excited when we drive passed houses that are decorated… so I thought we could enjoy this together."

Amy appeared to get tears eyed and she reached her right hand over to grasp his left, "Oh, Sheldon…"

He squeezed her hand and lifted it to his lips before saying, "On we go, peach. We have lights to see."

Amy shivered. He rarely called her by any pet name, but 'peach' was only saved for special occasions. She began driving at a crawl down Christmas Tree Lane and Amy was awestruck. Being in California, it was hard to get into the Christmas spirit without cold weather or snow, but she managed. Seeing the rows of beautiful trees, however, made her more and more excited for the holidays, as cheesy as it sounded.

"I can't believe you not only surprised me, but with something so sweet as this," Amy thought out loud.

Sheldon looked away from the trees to admire her. Seeing her happy, in awe, was the most beautiful sight to him. No amount of colored lights or sparkling tinsel could outshine her, "I've been practicing my future husband skills. How am I doing?"

"Superb, Doctor Cooper." Amy whispered and Sheldon felt a twinge of desire. Amy calling him 'Doctor' always did that to him. She reached over and grabbed his hand again, "Thank you for this."

He squeezed her hand, "Oh, I almost forgot…" he reached over with his other hand to turn on the radio. He turned the radio dial until Christmas music could be heard. He absolutely hated Christmas music, but Amy— being his polar opposite during the season— loved it.

After they drove through Christmas Tree Lane, they went back home. Amy wasn't able to wipe the silly grin off her face the entire way home and Sheldon found it adorable beyond belief. He loved seeing Amy happy, even more so when he was the one causing such a reaction.

When he walked through their apartment door after Amy, he put his keys down into the bowl beside the door, "You know, that was actually kind of pleasant. I usually don't—"

Sheldon was unable to finish his thought though, a Amy stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. It surprised him at first, but only because he wasn't expecting such a passionate kiss. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and he quickly recovered enough to return her kiss.

When she pulled away several seconds later, she looked up at him with her eyes positively glowing with happiness, "Thank you for such a wonderful evening."

Sheldon nodded and licked his lips, "Thank you for the wonderful kiss," he muttered.

She smirked and kissed him once again and muttered against his lips, "I can't wait to be your wife."

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews!**


	21. December 21st

**Thank you very much for the continued support!**

 **Much like a couple of days ago, this fic is a repeat. Yesterday was my birthday, so I wasn't at my computer at all! This fic was posted for last year's Advent Calender on Tumblr, but with it being deleted, I figured I'd post it here!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Be warned: smutty!**

* * *

 _December 21st: Yours_

* * *

"Yes!" Amy screamed in pleasure as she reached her peak. The pleasure from her orgasm spread throughout her body. Quivers that started from within expressed outward as her body shook. Her toes curled as her back arched against Sheldon as he continued to grind himself deep inside of her tight embrace, "Yes! Sheldon, baby!"

With a soft groan, Sheldon fell victim to his own climax. One final thrust inward and he came. His erection throbbed and pumped until he had nothing more to give her. He collapsed, completely spent and coated in a thin sheet of sweat. He wasn't as shaken as she was, but Amy could tell that he was just as equally out of breath from not only his exertion, but from what she assumed to be a mindblowing orgasm. He rarely ever collapsed his full weight on top of her.

It took Amy about three minutes to regain her thoughts before she spoke, "W— wow…" Her voice was still shaken and weak and Sheldon shifted on top of her. He leaned up on his forearms and smirked in reply.

"Goodness," Sheldon boasted, "I must have really given it to you well, haven't I?"

Usually, Amy would smile and nod because frankly he _did_ give it to her well. Very, extraordinarily well. As he always had. Sheldon would never allow them to have anything less than extraordinary coitus. But tonight, she felt playfully argumentative. She knew that she had the same effect on Sheldon. That she, too, gave him extraordinary sex and blew his mind away, "Oh, you must be mistaken. I'm surprised at how well **I** gave it to **you**."

Sheldon's smug grin immediately disappeared to make way for the sheer look of confusion on his face, "What are you talking about? I clearly gave it to you better than you gave it to me."

"Really?" Amy challenged, "You think so?"

"I know so." Sheldon sat up between her thighs, but his slowly softening penis remained inside of her, "You don't ever call me 'baby' unless you've experienced a mind shattering orgasm and you know it."

Amy's jaw dropped in mock-offense, "Maybe I just like calling you that!"

"Admit it, Doctor Fowler," Sheldon growled as he leaned down to bite her ear, "I pleased you well tonight." Amy shivered at the tone of his voice and he grinned, "You're still shaking…"

"Only because you're biting my ear. You know that's a sensitive spot." Amy excused, but she somehow could sense that Sheldon was beginning to call her bluff.

Sheldon chuckled and pulled away to kiss her on the lips. She still tasted of him from when she had orally pleasured him just moments before they had ended up tangled in their bed sheets together, "My point still stands that I'm clearly the sexual dominant in our relationship." Amy added and Sheldon's jaw dropped.

"You… dominant?" Sheldon repeated, "All you did was lay there!"

"I say that because I'm usually the one seducing you into having sexual relations. You clearly can't resist me. I've seen you try and fail."

"Fail?" Sheldon tisked, "You clearly have a foggy memory of our first five years together."

"I'm just stating the obvious," Amy sat up and winced slightly as his manhood slipped out of her. She was always a bit sore afterwards, but was definitely a good type of pain, "I could be wearing a trash bag and you'd still become aroused if I bent over."

"Well that's not fair!" Sheldon whined. He held her by the waist and pulled her to sit in his lap. Already, his body began to react to her, "I don't think you're giving me enough credit in seducing you, which I can do just as easily by the way, Doctor Fowler."

Amy scoffed, but Sheldon saw through her bluff and began to kiss down the column of her neck. She tasted of sweat from their love-making. A salty and sweet combination that left him almost weak at the knees. He continued to soft kisses as she spoke, "When have you ever seduced me?" Amy asked. The answer was every day. Sheldon could simply walk into a room and Amy's brain, body, and soul would instantly ignite.

"Right now," he whispered in her ear. His hands moved from her waist and down to her bottom. He kneaded her soft flesh and bit down into the slope of her neck before speaking, "I know you Amy. I know when you're aroused. You're getting aroused right now. I can see the flush in your cheeks. I can feel the heat of your body… You want me."

"I can say the same for you," Amy replied with a moan, "You talk about how turned on I am and yet," she ground her hips and smirked as she felt him hard for her once again, "you're erect. Rock hard, might I add. You want me, too. "

"Can you blame me?" Sheldon grinned and bucked his hips up to tease her. They both moaned as Sheldon's member came so close to slipping inside of her once again, "you're irresistible. Overpowering." He admitted with a soft groan of appreciation as he ground against her once again.

"And you're alluring. Handsome beyond all comprehension," she caught Sheldon blush as she said that and she cupped his face, "your eyes leave me breathless. Your intelligence, even more so. You're simply…" Amy shook her head as she failed to find the word she was looking for, "Oh, who am I kidding, one look in my direction and I'm yours."

"I can say the same, Amy Farrah Fowler," Sheldon lifted her from his lap ever so slightly. Just enough for him to position his erection where it needed to be. As he slid into her for the second time that night, he held her close and pressed his forehead to hers as he confessed, "but, I've always been yours."

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews!**


	22. December 22nd

**Thank you very much for the continued support!** **And thank you to my bestie who has been such a great help!**

 **This fic is short and sweet! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _December 22nd: Tired_

* * *

Amy felt her eyelids growing heavy. She and Sheldon were watching a documentary together on the couch and Amy was exhausted. Usually, she loved watching Planet Earth and listening to David Attenborough, but right now, Attenborough's voice was only luring her to sleep. She let out a long yawn while looking ever so slightly towards Sheldon. He was focused enough on the TV that her yawning went unnoticed.

Perhaps, closing her eyes for a minute wouldn't hurt.

She scooted closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. In the past, he'd immediately object, but Amy figured that living together completely domesticated him. Not only did he tolerate such actions, but he welcomed them and sometimes instigated them himself. As soon as her head made contact with his shoulder, her eyes closed and she felt herself quickly drifting into sleep.

As soon as she was about to let sleep take her, she felt Sheldon shift and the TV, judging by the light that shone through her eyelids, was turned off, "Amy… time for bed."

He tilted his head and she could smell the tea on his breath. She felt as though she didn't have the strength to move and she thought that if she were to stay still, that he'd just maneuver her to sleep on the couch. And he did, carefully holding her and lowering her down onto the couch. However, Amy then felt Sheldon slide his arms beneath her.

' _Is he…?'_ She thought to herself before Sheldon lifted her bridal style with ease. She nearly let out a small yelp, but she didn't dare make a sound. For one, if he knew that she was actually awake, she'd be forced to walk in her exhausted state. And secondly, it was rare that Sheldon picked her up. He only did it once before and she wasn't about to ruin it.

She kept up the sleeping charade then, enjoying the feeling of being held by her fiancé as he carried her to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and cap slowly draped the blankets over her; luckily she was already in a nightgown after taking a bath earlier that evening, so she didn't have to worry about sleeping in her day clothes.

He then moved away from her to get into his pajamas and once dressed, he crawled into bed beside her. He placed her in the bed in a way so that she was facing him, and she felt Sheldon graze his hand through her hair, "I love you, Amy… you have no idea how much."

Amy had to fight the urge to smile, to say that she loves him too, but doing so now would blow her cover. She felt him pushing more of her hair away from her face as he whispered, "I am so grateful everyday that I have you… I know I don't say it enough, but I hope I can show you over the course of our lives together."

He leaned forward and kissed her, and Amy had to fight even harder to resist. It took everything she had in her not to kiss him back. When he pulled away, Amy remained still and tried to sleep, but found that she was now wide awake. Within minutes, she heard Sheldon snoring ever so softly and she hesitantly opened her eyes to see that he had fallen into a deep sleep.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek and whispered to him, "I'm grateful for you, too. I always have been. You're my best friend, my greatest love, and so much more. I love you."

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews!**


	23. December 23rd

**Thank you for your support! This fic is a little silly, mildly out of character, and all fluffy!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _December 23rd: Kitten_

* * *

Amy was beginning to have second thoughts as she carried a small cat carrier with her up to her and Sheldon's apartment. They hadn't discussed this, not in the very least. Did Sheldon like cats? Considering he had several a few years ago, Amy assumed so. But still, she couldn't shake the feeling that he'd be absolutely against the idea.

When she reached the apartment, she unlocked the door and luckily, Sheldon was out. She set the cat carrier down and out came a small meow. She smiled and kneeled down to unlock the carrier's door to pull out a tiny kitten. No older than nine weeks old, she was a beautiful calico cat— mostly white with multiple patches of orange, cream, and black.

She didn't have a name yet, though Amy did have a few idea. But no, this was Sheldon's early Christmas present. She just hoped that Sheldon would welcome the tiny kitten into their home.

She set the kitten down after kissing the top of her head, "Alright. Have a look around while I get the rest of your things," she told the kitten and she was out the door again. She closed the door, but didn't bother to lock it as she'd only been gone a few minutes while she collected the kitten's food, toys and litter.

She descended the stairs quickly in order to get everything read before Sheldon came home. Just as she turned the corner, Sheldon opened the door to 4A as he said bye to Leonard. He walked across the hall and reached for his keys to unlock the door. When he slid his key into the lock, however, he noticed that the door was already unlocked.

He didn't think anything of it. He had been at Leonard's for a few hours and figured that Amy had come home in that time. He opened the door and while he expected his fiancée, he wasn't expecting a tiny kitten standing on the back of the couch, tail up hair and bright green eyes.

"Oh… Oh dear lord…" Sheldon slowly closed the door and pressed his back against it. He wasn't afraid of cats. Far from it, he loved them. But he couldn't help but he cautious about a cat that magically appeared out of nowhere.

The kitten meowed and looked down from the couch, seemingly stuck and too afraid to jumped down by herself. Sheldon stood frozen for several seconds before stepping closer and closer to the small creature.

"Hello," he whispered. He reached out to pet the kitten and she pressed her head against the palm of his hand welcomingly. He had no idea what came over him, he let out a soft sigh and picked up the kitten in his hands. She wasn't even a pound in weight and as soon as he settled her in his hands, she immediately relaxed and began purring.

He smiled and scratched her behind her ears and turned around to the sound of the door opening. There was Amy, carrying several PetCo bags in one hand and a 20 pound box of litter in the other.

Her eyes widened as she saw him and she dropped the bags and box of litter at her feet and began, "Okay, before you freak out, let me explain. There was an adoption event at the Americana and she was found as a stray and—"

"Freak out?" Sheldon asked. He looked down at the kitten, "Why on Earth would I freak out?"

Amy gave him a confused looked, "Because it's an animal?"

"You are correct, but you know I enjoy cats," he walked over to Amy, the kitten still in his arms. She was now sniffing his hands and gently licking his fingers with her sandpaper tongue, "Did… did you get her for me?"

Amy smiled and blushed, "Merry early Christmas."

Sheldon beamed and she felt her own cheeks hurting at just seeing how happy he was. He brought the kitten up to his face and gently kissed the kitten's nose, "Does she have a name?"

"Not yet," Amy answered, "I wanted you to name her."

Sheldon looked at her and said, "You're letting me name our first child?"

"As long as it you don't give her a name like Helmholtz or Oppenheimer." Amy teased and Sheldon playfully rolled his eyes before looking back at the tiny calico.

He scratched her below her chin and whispered, "Maria. After Maria Mayer."

Amy smiled, "After a Nobel winning physicist?"

Sheldon grinned, "You never said I couldn't name her after other scientists."

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews!**


	24. December 24th

**It's the second to last day! Thank you all so very much for the support of this story. It's truly been such a fun ride to write all these!**

 **This was went heavy on the cheesiness! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _December 24th: Memories_

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and Sheldon admired Amy as she sat on the couch, reading a book from her Kindle. While Amy has always been an avid reader, Sheldon noticed that Amy read more often in December. He first assumed it was because of the cooler weather, but given they were in California, he doubt it. Perhaps it was the warm and cozy feeling that the holidays brought. He nodded to himself and brought his tea mug up to his lips.

He looked directly behind Amy at their Christmas tree. A mish-mosh of vintage decorations and nerdy ornaments with colored lights and a Starship Enterprises tree-topper. The tree itself described him and Amy perfectly. Nerdy and bookish. Vintage and sci-fi. Yin and Yang.

Beneath the tree— hidden behind the couch— was a small stack of presents. Sheldon used to hate giving and receiving presents only until fairly recently when he and Amy swapped gifts just three years ago. Seeing the look of pure joy and love on her face made it all the more worth it.

Tomorrow would be Christmas and Sheldon already felt like he couldn't wait another minute for Amy to unwrap her presents. He got her five presents— an amount that he and Amy agreed upon— and he was more than tempted to let her open one tonight. He remembered that his parents would let him and his siblings open up one present on Christmas Eve, under the smiling and watchful eyes of Meemaw and Pop-Pop. They wouldn't be big presents, usually pajamas, a book, or a movie, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

But which one would he want Amy to open?

He bought her a new microscope. Something she had been wanting for a while after an earthquake had knocked over her previous one. It was the latest model and he was certain Amy would love it.

Her second gift was a simple gift card for her Kindle. He would buy her books himself, but then he'd be guilty of buying himself more non-fiction books…

Third, was a bracelet from Pandora with five different charms. A diamond heart, her birthstone, a monkey, a tiara and an infinity sign. It was beyond cheesy and overly romantic, even for him. But the last time he gave Amy jewelry— other than the ring on her finger— was her tiara. As functional as Amy's wardrobe was, he liked when she dressed up and added decoration to her regular attire.

Her fourth gift… he cleared his throat and gulped… that would be for the bedroom. It had taken him two weeks to build up the courage to walk into that dirty store to buy it...

Lastly… Sheldon smiled. That would be the gift he'd give to her tonight. It had taken him and their friends weeks to finish and it was already his favorite gift.

He lowered his tea mug, "Amy?"

She lifted her head and lowered her Kindle to her lap, "Yes, Sheldon?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to open up a Christmas gift tonight."

"Tonight?" Amy's eyes narrowed in confusion, "but it's—"

"Christmas Eve, I know," Sheldon smiled, "but I remember that it was tradition in my family to open up a gift the night before… so I thought we could partake in tradition."

Amy beamed at the idea and closed the cover on her Kindle before setting it down, "I'd love that, Sheldon."

"Excellent," Sheldon smiled and walked over to their Christmas trees, "I'll pick a gift that I want you to have tonight, and you do the same."

Amy nodded and stood up. Sheldon grabbed the largest gift from the "To Amy:" pile while Amy grabbed the smallest. They sat at the couch together and Sheldon's leg bounced in anticipation. He was both excited and nervous. He knew that Amy would appreciate most gifts he gave her, but considering all the work he put into this one, he really wanted to wow her. Maria the kitten, who was already sleeping on the back of the couch, woke up and hopped into Sheldon's lap as if to stop him from bouncing.

"Here," he pushed the gift towards her, "you first."

"Okay," Amy blushed and set the gift on her lap. She carefully untied the bow and set it aside before peeling off the perfectly taped wrapping paper. When the gift was exposed, Amy audibly gasped and placed her hand on her heart.

It was a leather photo album. With one hand still on her heart, she used her other hand to open up the cover and felt herself tear up immediately. The first picture was of her and Sheldon the day she came back to Pasadena from Princeton. She remembered that Bernadette had taken the picture and, even though Sheldon objected at first, his smile in the photo was genuine, one she rarely saw.

She flipped through it more. Every page was full of pictures of her and Sheldon, her and the girls, her and Howard during the wine-tasting. Amy holding Halley at the hospital with Bernadette. Penny and Amy laughing at the kitchen table with bloody Marys in their hands. Sheldon and Amy playing XBox. All of their memories, over eight years,together in one place.

She had to stop herself from crying like a baby, but a few tears still managed to fall.

"S...Sheldon… did you do this?"

He nodded, "The others helped… but yes. I want you to have these memories with you at all time… because who knows when iCloud will fail, or hacked, or—"

Amy stopped him with a searing kiss and she only pulled away when she needed to breath. She reached over and cupped his face, "Sheldon, this is perfect. Thank you"

Sheldon hummed and pressed his forehead against hers, "I'm glad you like it. That's all I wanted."

Amy smiled and pulled away, "Now time to open yours."

She handed him an emerald green and ruby red striped envelope, but he shook his head and handed it back to her, "I can wait until tomorrow for that. I got my gift for tonight."

"You did?"

"You. Happy," Sheldon answered before leaning in to kiss her. She smiled against his lips and draped her arms over his shoulders.

He would just have to wait until tomorrow to find out that they were going Switzerland to see the CERN supercollider...

* * *

 **Thank you in advance for your reviews!**


	25. December 25 - End

**And with the arrival of Christmas, my work here is done!**

 **Again, I want to say thank you to everyone who supported me during these crazy 25 days! It's been a joy to write!**

 **This one is super short, but sometimes short and sweet is all you need!**

 **I hope you enjoy, Happy Holidays!**

* * *

 _December 25th: Merry Christmas_

* * *

Sheldon sat alone on the couch on the morning of Christmas Day. Amy was still asleep, as it was far too early for her. The rising sun left the apartment aglow in a bright shade of orange. With it being California, the winter morning was filled with the sound of shipping birds and rushing cars. New York City was the city that never slept, but Los Angeles county was a close second.

He cupped his cup of tea in his hands and gently blew on it, thinking about nothing and everything. Last night, he had given Amy a photo album already filled to the brim with photos and memories of their time together as a group of friends and as a couple. She cried tears of joy and, while Sheldon hated to see Amy cry in general, he wanted to always make her that happy… sans tears.

He sipped his English breakfast tea and smiled. Oh, how far he came.

He used to hate Christmas. Granted, it wasn't his favorite holiday— ComiCon was— but he'd be lying if Christmas didn't make him feel any joy at all. He turned around to look towards the bedroom. He could see Amy's figure beneath the blankets and her mussed brunette hair. He smiled. He was going to marry her in just a few months, and he couldn't believe it. Him… a husband?

Anyone who knew him would scoff and laugh at the idea, even his own family. Yet, it was happening. His mother called it a miracle from God. Leonard believed it was because he entered the Twilight Zone. Penny thought hell froze over. But Sheldon knew why: he became his best self when he was around Amy. He loved her. More than math or science could explain.

Looking away from the bedroom, he set his tea down and stood up to walk to the kitchen. He grabbed a bag of coffee grounds and placed a few scoops into a coffee filter that he placed in the coffee maker. After filling the water reservoir, he started brewing and leaning against the kitchen island, watching the coffee drip into the carafe below.

Once finished, he grabbed a mug and filled it with the sweet and robust dark roast. He then grabbed the sugar bowl, put in two scoops and stirred. He added a bit of half & half and stirred before grabbing the pipping hot mug and walking to the bedroom.

"Amy," Sheldon chimed softly as he moved over to her side of the bed and sat the edge, "wake up."

She groaned and shifted around in bed until she faced him and opened her eyes. She smiled and arched her back in a stretch, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Sheldon whispered. Amy slowly sat up and Sheldon offered the mug of coffee to her, "I made you coffee. Two scoops of sugar and a splash of half & half. Just like you like it."

"Ooh," she grabbed the mug and took a big sip of it, moaning as the strong taste hit her, "thank you so much."

Sheldon nodded and leaned in to kiss her, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Amy smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

 _End_


End file.
